


i didn't mean to kiss you (you didn't mean to fall in love)

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, cheerleader isak, football captain even, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: AU, где Эвен — капитан школьной футбольной команды, а Исак — чирлидер, который за неё болеет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i didn't mean to kiss you (you didn't mean to fall in love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553796) by [shadesofcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofcool/pseuds/shadesofcool). 



День едва переваливает за полдень, когда Исак огибает школу, направляясь к спортивному полю.

Их тренировка начнётся не раньше чем через час, поэтому он не удивлён, когда приходит на почти пустое поле. Тут только несколько парней играют в баскетбол, ещё несколько человек бегают по дорожкам, и, эм. Футбольная команда.

Большая часть команды сидит на скамейках и разговаривает, парочка из них выделывает всякие финты с мячом напротив них. Исак закатывает глаза, когда проходит мимо них к тому месту, где обычно тренируется группа поддержки, и он знает, что это произойдёт ещё до того, как позади него раздаётся голос:

— А где твоя команда, Вальтерсен?

Ему требуется много сил, чтобы не развернуться и ничего не сказать, но он решил блокировать негатив, по крайней мере, сегодня. Ему энергия нужнее для тренировки, и этот парень не высосет её из него.

А этот парень, Эвен Бэк Насхайм, капитан футбольной команды, один из самых горячих парней третьего курса — не то чтобы Исак когда-то это признает — также по совместительству самый раздражающий и высокомерный человек, которых только носила земля. Исак ненавидит его лютой ненавистью, и это чувство взаимно. Он не совсем уверен, из-за чего они стали злейшими врагами, но он и не помнит, чтобы они когда-то нравились друг другу. Что странно, учитывая, что команда Исака болеет за команду Эвена на играх, и они должны ладить, но. Это невозможно.

Исак успешно, не оборачиваясь назад, доходит до другой части скамеек, прямо напротив их места, и закрывает глаза, растягивается, позволяя коже впитывать солнце. Это приятно и расслабляюще, лёгкий ветерок касается его лица словно мягкий массаж, разглаживая его морщинки после всех тех раз, что он хмурился за сегодня. 

Спустя минут десять он вспоминает, что пришёл сюда пораньше, чтобы поделать домашнюю работу, поскольку он знает, что будет слишком уставшим для её выполнения после тренировки. Поэтому он открывает глаза с глубоким вздохом, вытаскивает книги и приступает к работе.

Он находится посреди дебатов с самим собой по поводу какого-то научного вопроса, когда это происходит. Исак должен был знать, что это случится, с чего он вдруг решил, что он сможет спокойно позаниматься без какого-либо вмешательства, когда рядом футбольная команда. Серьёзно, винить в этом он мог только себя.

Итак, мяч приземляется прямо около него на скамейке, роняя несколько вещей, Исак вскидывает голову, и ему приходится закусить внутреннюю часть щеки от досады, лицо, вероятно, приобретало красный оттенок.

— Прости, чувак, — подбегает к нему Эвен с фальшивой улыбкой, которую ему удалось налепить.

Когда он останавливается напротив него, Исак берёт мяч в руки, улыбаясь Эвену, когда бросает его взад себя со всей силой, которая у него есть, и слышит, как мяч падает позади.

Эвен смотрит на него не особо удивлённо, но глаза по-прежнему немного расширены.

— Это было очень грубо.

— Выскользнул из рук, прости, — пожимает плечами Исак.

Он поднимает упавшие вещи с земли, когда Эвен наконец начинает идти за мячом, перед этим метнув взглядом в него пару кинжалов. Он слышит, как остальные парни окликают его, чтобы тот поторопился, и Исаку тоже этого хочется. Эвен, находящийся за спиной, слегка нервирует его, от него не убудет кинуть мяч ему прямо в голову.

Но он этого не делает.

Эвен возвращается быстрыми шагами, и Исак напрягается, когда их звук раздаётся прямо позади него, и неожиданно на его плечо опускается рука, сдавливая его немного слишком сильно.

— Люди приходят сюда повеселиться, ты знаешь, — говорит он, перепрыгивая через скамейку и вставая напротив Исака.

— Только потому, что тебе не нравится узнавать что-то новое, — смотрит на него Исак, — не означает, что это не весело.

Эвен поднимает брови, бросая мяч к ноге.

— О, но мне нравится, — он ставит левую ногу на мяч. — Я тоже узнал кое-что новое сегодня.

— Очень сомневаюсь, — закатывает глаза Исак, и думая, что они уже закончили с этим разговором, берёт карандаш, но в этот момент Эвен фыркает.

— Ты даже не спросишь, что это было? — Исаку хочется ударить его, стереть эту нелепую широкую усмешку, но вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох.

Делая удивлённое лицо, он драматично спрашивает:

— И что же ты сегодня узнал, Эвен?

Эвен смеётся, прежде чем ответить:

— Что ты ботан.

Исак сжимает челюсть, его ноздри раздуваются, и, если честно, к чёрту это «никакого негатива сегодня». И Эвена тоже.

— Да пошёл ты. По крайней мере, я не грёбаный мудак, — он хватает ластик, и со всей силы швыряет им в Эвена.

Эвен наблюдает, как он падает на землю, затем снова поднимает взгляд на Исака:

— Это был довольно мудацкий поступок.

— Уф, проваливай! — почти орёт Исак, но Эвен наконец начинает пинать мяч в сторону своей команды, смеясь всю дорогу.

Он знает, что парень рассказывает об этом всей команде, если их неожиданный взрыв хохота о чём-то говорит. Исак на самом деле чертовски ненавидит Эвена.

***

Не очень много времени проходит после его стычки с Эвеном, когда его приятели из группы поддержки начинают появляться, приветствуя его тёплой улыбкой, и Исаку становится немного лучше.

Одна из девочек, Вильде, садится рядом с ним с радостным «приветик», и Исак не может сдержать улыбки в ответ. Из всей команды ближе всех он общается с ней. Она, на самом деле, подтолкнула его к созданию команды и очень со многим помогла. Они как-то однажды напились после победы их школы в матче, танцевали и смеялись вместе где-то до часу ночи, и когда Исак провожал её домой, он признался ей в своей ориентации. Он помнит, как она остановилась посреди улицы, то ли улыбаясь, то ли хмурясь: «Ты доверяешь мне». И да, Исак по-прежнему это делает.

— Успел что-нибудь сделать? — спрашивает она, указывая на книгу на коленях Исака.

— Не особо, — стонет Исак. — Он тут.

Вильде понимающе хмыкает.

— Не знаю, почему он делает всё возможное, чтобы раздражать тебя. И нас, — она притягивает колени к груди и обхватывает их руками. — И не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно делать.

Исак вскидывает голову, поворачиваясь к ней лицом.

— Он это начал!

Её голос мягок и осторожен, когда она говорит ему:

— Но ты вроде как продолжил.

И Исак лишь вздыхает; она и Юнас без конца твердят ему, чтобы он начал игнорировать этого парня, и он бы, вероятно, так и сделал, если бы это был кто-то другой, а не Эвен. Он _не позволяет_ Исаку игнорировать его.

— Эм, Исак, — Лиза, ещё одна девочка из его команды, направляется к нему с нахмуренными бровями. — Эвен попросил отдать тебе это? — Она держит предмет в руке, но он не может его увидеть из-за солнца, поэтому Исак протягивает руку ладонью вверх, и она кладёт на неё ластик.

Он крепко сжимает его в ладони, кусая внутреннюю часть щеки.

— Вильде, — поворачивается он к ней с серьёзным выражением на лице. — Не думаю, что когда-то смогу перестать его ненавидеть.

Вильде в недоумении, но всё равно сочувственно гладит его по плечу.

***

— Парни, можете подойти сюда? — Исак почёсывает голову. — Я хочу кое-что попробовать.

Они тренируются уже как минимум час, большинство движений идёт гладко и по плану, и Исак не может быть счастливее. Ему нравится, что они все так же сильно стараются, как и он сам.

Парни — Джулиан, Дэвид и Эрик — подходят к нему, ожидая, пока Исак заговорит.

— Я тут подумал, — начинает он. — Для финального движения вы могли бы поднять меня, и я сделаю переворот в воздухе, после чего вы поймаете меня, пока девочки делают двойное сальто назад?

Они кивают в знак согласия, и пока Исак просит одну из девушек записать это, Джулиан заходит ему за спину, двое других встают по бокам, а девочки стоят напротив них на расстоянии.

Когда Исак подпрыгивает на земле, Джулиан крепко держит его за талию, Дэвид и Эрик в готовности вытягивают руки, девочки начинают делать сальто назад и Исак прыгает вверх, а парни поднимают его. Он стоит неподвижно мгновение с поднятыми вверх руками, затем считает до двух, с помощью мальчиков прокручивается в воздухе, затем падая в их руки. Всё проходит хорошо, на видео выглядит просто отлично, и они все одобрительно восклицают, и сердце Исака наполняется гордостью.

Они тренируют эту часть, присоединяя её к предыдущим движениям, и несмотря на несколько ошибок, команда довольна этим днём.

После этого они заканчивают, и некоторые из них лежат под заходящим солнцем, другие собирают свои вещи и медленно уходят. Исак был из первой категории.

Он лежит в позе звезды с закрытыми глазами, и где-то через две минуты несколько людей, которые остались, перестают болтать и смеяться, и неожиданно над Исаком нависает тень, и он открывает глаза, обнаруживая перед собой Эвена.

— Какого чёрта, — стонет Исак.

— Получил мой подарочек? — спрашивает Эвен с усмешкой, руки сжимают ремни сумки на плече.

Исак встаёт, стряхивая траву с ног.

— Он в мусорке, наверное, — говорит он, не смотря на него. Оставшаяся часть команды собирает вещи и говорит неловкое «пока», один из них с сожалением ему улыбается. Великолепно.

Затем Эвен шипит:

— Какая жалость, он даже не был моим.

— Ну, я и не ожидал, что ты дашь мне что-то своё, — он направляется к скамейке, чтобы взять телефон и сумку, пытаясь отделаться от Эвена как можно быстрее.

— Хм, я мог бы отдать тебе своё сердце. — Исак смотрит на него, нахмурившись, а Эвен лишь улыбается: — Учитывая, что у тебя его нет.

Исак чувствует, как его глаза закатываются прямо в череп, и начинает идти по направлению к выходу.

— Забавно, что ты так говоришь и ещё называешь _меня_ бессердечным.

— Я был милым, предложив своё сердце, — догоняет его Эвен, но рядом с ним не идёт.

Исак фыркает:

— Ты никогда не бываешь милым.

И на этом он выходит с поля, поворачивает направо и начинает идти к автобусной остановке. Он оборачивается, когда заворачивает за угол на другую улицу, и вздыхает с облегчением, когда видит, что Эвен не следует за ним. Как-то он так сделал, и это была самая раздражающая прогулка на свете. Исак ожидал от него нападения или ещё чего-нибудь всю дорогу до остановки, но он просто шёл на расстоянии, время от времени о чём-то высказываясь, на что Исак отвечал лишь средним пальцем, не желая устраивать сцен на улице. Он сошёл на остановке раньше Исака, так что, по крайней мере, Исак знал, что он не планировал убить его.

***

На следующее утро Исак просыпается от громкого стука за пределами его комнаты, и он точно уверен, что Эскиль приложил к этому руку. Потому что это всегда Эскиль. Он тянется к телефону на столике рядом с ним, чтобы посмотреть время, и когда видит, что его будильник в школу должен прозвенеть только через 8 минут, утыкается лицом в подушку и приглушённо стонет.

Он снова засыпает, когда слышит очередной звук, и натягивает одеяло на голову на секунду, прежде чем отбросить его агрессивным движением, и он уже знает, что будет раздражённым весь оставшийся день.

Исак встаёт и с поникшими плечами тащится на кухню, щурясь от внезапного света. Первым, что он видит, когда заходит, это зад. Что было бы вполне неплохо наблюдать, но он принадлежит Эскилю, а это он не особо хочет лицезреть.

Эскиль копается в холодильнике, тихо подпевая песне, которую Исак не узнаёт.

— Какого чёрта, Эскиль? — ругается он, и Эскиль подпрыгивает, чуть не уронив молоко.

— Малыш, ты проснулся! — поворачивается он, и его голос слишком радостный для такого раннего утра.

Исак садится за стол, подпирая подбородок ладонью, едва умудряясь держать глаза открытыми.

— Я не должен был просыпаться ещё 5 минут, но, благодаря тебе, вот он я.

— Блин, точно. Прости за это, — хихикает он. — Тут было так темно, я врезался в стул, и он упал. — Он совсем не звучит виноватым.

Исак наблюдает, как он перемещается от шкафчика к шкафчику, доставая все ингредиенты для чего б он там ни собирается делать. Мягкий звук ложки, стучащей о миску, напоминает ему о том времени, когда он был младше и жил с родителями, и как каждое утро он вставал, а его мама готовила завтрак, и как он бежал на кухню, чтобы помочь ей или послушать вместе радио, пытаясь подпевать песням. Воспоминание обо всём этом разбивает Исаку сердце на ещё большее количество кусочков, чем оно было разрушено прежде, и он просто хочет избежать своих мыслей.

— Что ты готовишь? — вместо этого спрашивает он Эскиля.

Парень поворачивается с лопаточкой в руке и улыбается:

— Твоё любимое.

***

К тому времени, когда он сидит в школьной столовой, его успели выбесить уже сотню раз. Он знал, что его день будет таким, но всё же, у него была небольшая надежда после того, как Эскиль удивил его вафлями.

Юнас и Магнус сидят напротив друг друга, Исак на другом конце стола, и они обсуждают надвигающуюся вечеринку, которая маячит в голове Исака, потому что да, ему очень нужно напиться.

Махди плюхается рядом с ним, приветствуя парней широкой улыбкой, и Исак завидует, что у того хороший день. Он тоже заслуживает такой день. Он ел вафли на завтрак, в конце концов.

— Как оно? — спрашивает Махди, откусывая сэндвич.

— Просто болтаем о вечеринке в пятницу, — Юнас поднимает брови, его глаза сверкают восторгом.

— О, — Махди глотает. — Та, что у Насхайма?

И Исак чуть не давится.

— Что?

Магнус раздражённо смотрит на Махди:

— Чувак, теперь Исак не пойдёт.

Парень поднимает руки в знак капитуляции, затем пожимает плечами, не имея возможности взять слова назад.

— Я бы всё равно узнал, когда пришёл туда? Что это он её устраивает? — Исак почти кричит, и парни смотрят друг на друга, никто из них не произносит ни слова, и Исак поражённо хлопается обратно на стул.

— Ты не... — начинает Юнас, затем, похоже, снова это обдумывает, прежде чем продолжить: — Ты мог бы игнорировать, что это его дом, тебе не обязательно с ним говорить. А ещё, — добавляет он, — бесплатный алкоголь.

Если это и очень привлекательно, то Эвен — не особо. Исак всё равно его увидит, если не лично, то его родители, скорее всего, расставили фотографии с ним в каждом углу комнаты, демонстрируя идеальную жизнь, которая была, есть и могла бы быть у Эвена.

И, как говорится, вспомнишь хорошего человека, тут и он. Мистер Идеал входит через дверь столовой, смеясь вместе с парнями из своей команды. Солнцезащитные очки висят на футболке, поверх которой надета футбольная куртка, а его волосы по-прежнему идеально лежат с идеально уложенной чёлкой, потому что он идеальный. Исак закатывает глаза.

— Я не могу, — говорит Исак, затем вздыхает, когда парни в недоумении смотрят на него, уже обсуждая другую тему. — Пойти на вечеринку. Ни за что в жизни.

Махди собирается начать говорить и, вероятно, убедить его, но останавливается, даже не успев открыть рот, и смотрит на что-то рядом с Исаком. И Исак знает. Конечно же он знает. Парень поднимает взгляд, и вот он собственной персоной. Стоит рядом с ним, заставляет Исака чувствовать себя невероятно маленьким, нависая над ними, пока он сидит.

— Привет, парни, — улыбается он, и друзья Исака приветствуют его с меньшим энтузиазмом, и Исак ухмыляется на это. — Полагаю, вы слышали о вечеринке, которую я устраиваю в пятницу?

Исак отводит взгляд обратно к еде, ковыряясь в ней и незаметно наблюдая, как его друзья кивают Эвену.

— Отлично, надеюсь, вы придёте, — он слышит фальшивую улыбку в его голосе, даже не смотря на него.

— Не придём, — говорит Исак своему сэндвичу, но достаточно громко, чтобы Эвен услышал.

— О, Исак, — Эвен кладёт руку на его плечо — как он всегда это делает. — Я тебя и не приглашал.

Он наблюдает, как парень уходит после этого, и теперь есть ещё один пункт в списке вещей, которые его сегодня выбесили. Но опять же, когда Эвена нет в этом списке?


	2. Chapter 2

Наступает вечер пятницы, и, несмотря на все протесты Исака, сейчас он стоит перед шкафом, пытаясь выбрать наряд. Юнас сидит на кровати Исака, утыкаясь в телефон, и громко смеётся, отчего Исак вздрагивает.

— Магнус написал, — говорит он, пытаясь сдерживать смех, — спрашивая кучу вопросов про Вильде. Такая бессмыслица!

Исак смеётся вместе с Юнасом, но совсем по другой причине.

Он знает о Вильде. Она открылась ему ровно неделю спустя после признания Исака. Она позвала его встретиться после полуночи, и они сидели молча на скамейке, смотря на город. Она прошептала: «Я тоже тебе доверяю, ты знаешь» в темноту, и у Исака заняло какое-то время, чтобы понять, но потом она нервно ему улыбнулась, и Исак обнял её.

— Он и Махди скоро придут, тебе пора уже собраться, — Юнас тянется за своим пивом, которое стоит на столике у кровати. — Нет никакой необходимости впечатлять Эвена.

Исак оскорблённо разворачивается:

— Да пошёл ты, не пытаюсь я его впечатлить.

— Хорошо, успокойся. Просто ты никогда так долго не собирался.

— Ничего не долго, — он хватает чёрную футболку с надписью «иллюминати» и надевает её. — Видишь?

Юнас сжимает губы и смеётся:

— Это заняло у тебя полчаса.

***

— Хотя он сказал, что я не приглашён, — говорит Исак парням, потягивая пиво.

Они идут к дому Эвена, в руках выпивка, и все уже немного навеселе от выпитого ранее.

— Но смотри, — Магнус тоже делает глоток пива. — Там же нет списка гостей.

— А что, если он стоит в дверях? — Исак пил и собирался не для того, чтобы ему сделали от ворот поворот.

Юнас кладёт руку ему на плечи:

— Мы в любом случае войдём туда.

Где-то спустя минут 20 они стоят напротив дома Эвена, звоня в дверь. Музыка приглушается стенами, поверх неё слышны разговоры людей и вопли, и Исака потряхивает от волнения.

Дверь открывается и, к счастью, за ней стоит не Эвен, а другой парень из футбольной команды, который Исаку на самом деле нравится. Они проходят внутрь без каких-либо проблем, музыка здесь заметно громче и заставляет Исака чувствовать себя живым. Тут намного больше людей, чем Исак ожидал увидеть, гостиная заполнена танцующими девушками и пьяными парнями, которые пытаются двигаться с ними в такт, держа алкоголь в руке.

Его друзья хлопают его по спине и говорят «расслабься, повеселись», пока они уходят, чтобы найти что-нибудь покрепче пива. Исак знает, что был занудой всю дорогу сюда, ища причины развернуться и вернуться домой, но они все провалились. Поэтому когда друзья оставляют его одного посреди комнаты, он не так уж удивлён, но всё же немного раздражён. Он оглядывается по сторонам, видит один большой диван около стены, занятый людьми, болтающих между собой, и два дивана поменьше рядом с ним, где сидит Вильде, а рядом с ней пустое место.

Исак радостно хмыкает, хоть этот звук и тонет в музыке, и идёт к ней, наблюдая, как она слегка подскакивает, когда он садится. 

— Исак! — она радостно обнимает его одной рукой, заставляя его хихикнуть. — Почему ты здесь?

Он хмурится:

— А что, я не могу приходить на вечеринки?

— Ты никогда этого не делаешь, когда они проходят тут, — Вильде пытается спрятать ухмылку.

— Да, но я подумал, — он слегка поднимает одну руку, — что пора прекращать всю эту чушь с ненавистью, понимаешь.

Она смотрит на него, немного наклоняя голову:

— Мальчики тебя сюда притащили, ведь так?

— Да! — стонет Исак, закатывая глаза. Они оба смеются после этого, и Вильде предлагает ему шот водки, поднимая свой и чокаясь стопками. Они вливают в себя содержимое почти одновременно, и оно слегка обжигает им горло, но Исак убеждает себя, что это именно то, что ему нужно, поэтому не проходит и пяти минут, как он следом берёт ещё одну, медленно вливаясь в разговор с людьми, сидящими на диванах.

Исак чувствует себя просто замечательно, люди вокруг него рассказывают различные истории, и он смеётся, иногда потому что рассказы действительно смешные, иногда он не слышит их из-за музыки, но остальные смеются, вот и он тоже смеётся.

На какое-то время он забывает, где находится, но ему быстро напоминают, когда Вильде встаёт, чтобы сходить в уборную, и её место занимают спустя пять секунд.

— Чувак, могу поклясться, что я тебя не приглашал, — поворачивается к нему Эвен и небрежно скрещивает руки на груди.

Исак секунду смотрит на него со скучающим выражением на лице, затем говорит:

— Именно поэтому я тут.

Эвен, кажется, о чём-то размышляет немного, затем ухмыляется:

— Ну, поскольку ты так грубо проигнорировал то, чего я хочу. — Исак закатывает глаза на это. — Давай посмотрим, как ты выпиваешь пять шотов за 30 секунд.

— С чего бы это? — фыркает Исак, и только сейчас замечает, что люди, сидящие на другом диване, прекратили разговаривать и обратили всё своё внимание на них.

— Если ты хочешь остаться, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — Но если ты боишься, что не справишься, или...

— Я? — в неверии спрашивает Исак. — Да я лучший в этом деле!

Эвен самодовольно улыбается и указывает на водку на столе, подавая сигнал Исаку приступать. Исак, внезапно почувствовавший, что он обязан доказать свои слова, наливает себе первый шот, и после последнего взгляда на Эвена и на других людей вокруг них опустошает его.

Кто-то наливает ему второй как можно быстрее, и Исак выпивает, поглядывая на Эвена, который смотрит на свои часы, чтобы убедиться, что время ещё не вышло.

На середине последнего шота Эвен орёт «стоп», и Исак чуть не выплёвывает всё обратно в стопку, вытирая рот футболкой. 

— Хорошо, засчитаю это за успех, — он хлопает Исака по спине, прежде чем встать. — Можешь остаться.

***

Спустя несколько минут, когда Исак встаёт, он чуть не опрокидывается на колени какой-то девушки и смеётся, бормоча невнятные извинения ей в лицо. Она что-то говорит ему, но он не может сфокусироваться на её словах, поэтому он просто широко улыбается и умудряется подняться с дивана.

Затем он оказывается между танцующих тел и двигается им в такт, девушка улыбкой приглашает его, и он немного танцует с ней, пока не замечает Эвена, разговаривающего с Юнасом и, нет. Он так не может.

Исак высвобождается из хватки девушки и говорит «я не по этой части», хотя он уверен, что музыка заглушает его голос, но всё равно хихикает про себя. Он останавливается напротив кухни, забыв, что он хотел сделать, и осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить, и замечает фото Эвена на стене. Он ставит руку около снимка, удерживая себя, когда закрывает глаза, беззвучно смеясь. Он был прав, эта семья такая предсказуемая. 

— Ты что делаешь? — хмурится на него Эвен, выходя из кухни с бутылкой пива.

Исак удивлённо разворачивается, затем его спина ударяется о стену, и он остаётся в этом положении, смотря на Эвена.

— Ты здесь, — указывает он большим пальцем на фотографию позади него.

— Да, это я.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — хихикает Исак. — Как и сейчас.

— Как вижу, алкоголь уже подействовал, — Эвен переносит вес на одну ногу, кусая нижнюю губу.

Лицо Исака становится серьёзным, он слегка вскидывает подбородок:

— Ты сделал это специально, — он отскакивает от стены, подходя ближе к Эвену, который делает шаг назад. — Ты хотел напоить меня и украсть у меня Юнаса.

Эвен кладёт руку на сердце:

— О-о, не ревнуй.

— Я не ревную! — громко говорит Исак, и затем из кухни появляется Юнас, переводя взгляд от Исака на Эвена с нахмуренными бровями.

— Эй, твой друг тут очень ревнует, — говорит Эвен Юнасу со смешком, и это уже просто вымораживающе.

Исак сжимает челюсти, руки в кулаки, и затем с силой толкает Эвена к противоположной стене. Эвен проливает на себя пиво, но не выглядит особо этим обеспокоенным, в ответ толкая Исака в плечо свободной рукой, но не с такой силой. Исак собирается повторить, но затем между ними вклинивается Юнас, поворачиваясь лицом к Исаку. Ноздри Исака раздуваются, он смотрит за плечи Юнаса на сбитого с толку, но злого Эвена.

Юнас заставляет его посмотреть ему в глаза и немного его успокаивает, и когда дыхание Исака более менее приходит в норму, он без слов утаскивает его прочь из этого дома.

***

Когда Исак просыпается пару часов спустя, у него болезненно пульсируют виски, его обезвоженное тело кажется большим и тяжёлым. Он клянётся больше никогда не пить и отрицает, что через неделю или две он уже об этом забудет.

Он ищет телефон в кучке одежды на полу, и когда наконец находит, то его встречают два пропущенных звонка от Юнаса и около 50 сообщений в групповом чате чирлидеров. Он не читает их, хоть и знает, что должен, они в основном используют чат, чтобы обмениваться информацией касательно их команды или тренировки. Которая, блин, начнётся уже через полтора часа.

С продолжительным стоном он выползает из кровати и двигает на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь, что облегчит его головную боль. Приняв обезволивающие и выпив как минимум три стакана воды, он направляется в ванную, чтобы принять приятный душ.

Переодевшись в шорты и футболку, он покидает квартиру, по пути заходя в кофейню недалеко от школы.

Ему становится лучше с каждым глотком кофе, головная боль почти прошла. Наслаждаясь солнечным светом, он чувствует, что этот день будет хорошим, поэтому на его лице играет улыбка, когда он идёт через поле к своей команде.

Они приветствуют его с улыбками, которая у Вильде слегка натянутая и нервная. Он подмигивает ей, чтобы сказать, что всё хорошо, но её лицо становится ещё более сбивающим с толку.

— Ты немного опоздал, — затем говорит Лиза, когда он кладёт стакан и телефон на скамейку. — Ты видел сообщения?

— Не читал их, если честно, — виновато смотрит на неё Исак.

Она сжимает губы.

— В общем, Джулиан не смог при...

— Какого хрена, — прерывает её Исак.

Эвен стоит позади с несколькими ребятами из его команды поддержки, обыденно разговаривая с ними, словно он вчера не угробил вечер Исака. Затем он встречается взглядом с Эвеном, чьи губы расплываются в ухмылке.

— Что он тут делает? С нами? — Исак не сводит с него глаз, как и Эвен; люди, разговаривающие вокруг него, не замечают, что его внимание направлено куда-то в другую сторону. Обычно Эвен находится на поле, когда у них тренировка, либо один, либо со своей командой, но никак уж не с командой Исака.

Затем Эвен направляется в его сторону, так и не отведя взгляд. Исак не уверен, оставшийся ли алкоголь в его организме заставляет его глазам казаться, что Эвен идёт словно в замедленной съёмке, или это просто Эвен, ну, ведёт себя как Эвен.

— ...поэтому мы попросили Эвена помочь нам по части подъёмов, — слова Лизы наконец достигают его ушей, и глаза Исака расширяются. Ни за что в жизни.

— Этого не будет, — он качает головой, смотря на неё и на остальную часть команды, которая его сейчас окружает.

Эвен подходит к их кругу, плавно пробираясь через людей, чтобы встать напротив Исака:

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Серьёзно? — фыркает Исак. — После того, как ты пытался отравить меня вчера?

Он нахмуривает брови и улыбается:

— Ты такой драматичный. Это всего лишь несколько шотов.

Исак открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, затем молчит, не зная, что ответить.

— Исак, — слышит он голос позади себя. — Мы можем приступить к тренировке? У меня ещё есть планы на сегодня.

Он оглядывает народ вокруг, Вильде опускает голову, и Исак с силой выдыхает через ноздри.

— Тогда переворот в воздухе откладывается.

— Но здесь же Эвен. Он справится.

Рот Исака распахивается в шоке, люди вокруг соглашаются, чтобы Эвен присоединился к этой части, а Эвен, конечно же, смотрит на Исака с победной улыбкой. Он ненавидит то, как просто у него получается заставить людей принять его сторону.

Он вздыхает и снова качает головой, и его ранняя головная боль возвращается на секунду, поэтому он закрывает глаза, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, затем снова поднимая глаза на Эвена.

— Господи Иисусе, — сдаётся он, снова вздыхая. — Ладно. Но если ты уронишь меня, и я окажусь в больнице...

— Не уроню! — поднимает руки Эвен. — Будет ужасно не видеть тебя на игре.

Исак закатывает глаза, поворачивается к нему спиной и чувствует, как рука Вильде гладит его по плечу, и он слегка расслабляется.

***

Эвен стоит сбоку, наблюдая за ними и ожидая своего времени для вступления. Исак может поклясться, что чувствует его взгляд на себе, и пару раз он мельком смотрит в его сторону, доказывая своё предчувствие, и чуть не забывает следующее движение.

Дэвид кричит Эвену, чтобы тот вступал, и Исака уже всё бесит. Он уверен, что Эвен уронит его, даже если и не специально. Насколько Исаку известно, Эвен никогда не принимал участия в какой-либо деятельности чирлидеров. Кроме как пялиться на чирлидеров. Поэтому ему кажется, он вправе считать, что всё это закончится катастрофой. 

Девочки берут минутный перерыв, пока Дэвид и Эрик рассказывают ему, что да как делать, и Исак ненавидит то, каким сосредоточенным выглядит Эвен, словно он изо всех сил старается запомнить всё, что слышит. Хотя от этого становится немного легче, и он надеется, что Эвен, в конце концов, не планирует его уронить.

Когда Эвен заходит ему за спину и кладёт руки на талию Исака, его сердце внезапно начинает громко стучать в ушах, и ему приходится сглатывать образовавшийся ком в горле. Его хватка не такая уж и сильная, но Исаку кажется, что эти пальцы словно прожигают его кожу.

— Так нормально? — раздаётся низкий и мягкий голос Эвена у него над ухом, и всё, что он может сделать, это кивнуть, и его это бесит. Его бесит, что ему это всё не так уж и не нравится.

Исак кладёт руки на плечи двух парней и прыгает два раза, прежде чем подпрыгнуть, руки Эвена скользят вниз по спине к его бёдрам, и чёрт подери. Колени Исака трясутся, и он падает без счёта, но его ловят все трое. Они помогают ему опуститься на землю, и он бормочет извинения, обвиняя то, как прыжки плохо сочетаются с состоянием его желудка, который заполнен только лишь кофе.

Они пытаются снова через минуту, руки Эвена снова возвращаются на его талию, его большие пальцы нажимают ему на поясницу на секунду, и Исаку хочется закричать. Он делает глубокий вдох и матерится у себя в голове, затем говорит мальчикам, что он готов, девочки встают по своим местам и начинают делать двойное сальто, когда Исак приступает к обратному отсчёту.

На этот раз руки Эвена достигают его бёдер, затем лодыжек, чтобы удержать его. Он не падает, но его сердце бешено колотится, и он остаётся в воздухе с поднятыми руками немного дольше, чем должен был. Он считает до двух, переворачивается в воздухе и падает, руки Эвена хватают его под подмышки. 

Эрик и Дэвид уже убрали руки с его тела, и если Исак на секунду делает вид, что не может встать на ноги, чтобы руки Эвена подержали его чуточку дольше, то никому об этом знать не обязательно.

Все дают друг другу «пять», люди аплодируют Эвену и купают его в комплиментах, и впервые за всё время Исак видит, как он краснеет, и его сердце пропускает удар от этого вида. Эвен поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Исак отводит глаза, направляясь к скамейке, чтобы забрать телефон.

Исак садится, и он в полнейшем замешательстве. Он не знает, что делать со своими мыслями. И не потому, что Эвен занимает добрые 99% от них — ибо, разве это не всегда так? — а из-за совсем других мыслей об Эвене. Не обычные мысли о ненависти, не то, как он повторяет и дразнит ответы Эвена в своей голове. А о том, как его голос посылал мурашки вниз по спине, когда он шептал ему на ухо; как его дыхание ощущалось на задней части его шеи и, конечно же, его руки на его талии. Исак по-прежнему может их там чувствовать, и он борется с желанием поднять футболку, чтобы посмотреть, остались ли там следы. Он знает, что ничего там нет, его хватка не была настолько крепкой, и ему хочется ударить себя за то, что хочет повторения этого. Он не привык к таким мыслям и не думает, что когда-либо привыкнет.

— Ты был великолепен, как и всегда, — подходит к нему Вильде с доброй улыбкой.

Исак улыбается ей в ответ:

— Ты тоже.

— Он тоже не был так уж и плох, — она наклоняет голову туда, где стоят Эвен с Лизой.

Внутри Исака всё переворачивается.

— Он был ничего.

Вильде хихикает, затем наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Исака в щеку, и со словами «Хорошего дня!» она покидает поле. Исак берёт телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения.

Его живот урчит от недостатка еды мгновением позже, и он думает о том, что взять на обед, или ему вообще следует довериться Эскилю. Он решает заскочить в продуктовый магазин по пути домой.

Исак встаёт, чтобы выбросить пустой стакан из-под кофе, который стоит тут уже несколько часов, в мусорку, и Лиза идёт мимо него, прощаясь с ним.

И пяти секунд не проходит, как он слышит голос Эвена позади себя, и Исак думал, что он давно ушёл, поэтому удивлённо разворачивается.

— Это было потрясающе.

Исак сглатывает.

— Но не та часть, в которой был ты.

Эвен подходит к нему и выглядит искренне потрясённым:

— Но всё сказали, что я справился очень хорошо?

— Ну да, — фыркает Исак. — Разве бы они посмели ранить твоё эго?

Он начинает идти, и его сердце ускоряет темп, когда Эвен молча следует за ним сбоку. Исак гадает, чувствует ли Эвен внезапное изменение атмосферы между ними, или это только в его голове. Он не совсем уверен, какой из этих вариантов ему бы хотелось, чтобы оказался правдой.

Они доходят до выхода, и, не говоря ни слова, Эвен поворачивает в другую сторону. Исаку кажется странным уходить вот так, и он правда ненавидит своё сердце за то, как чертовски быстро оно застучало, когда он кричит ему:

— Но спасибо, что пришёл на тренировку!

Эвен останавливается и разворачивается с ухмылкой:

— Исак Вальтерсен благодарит меня за помощь? — он прикладывает руку ко рту. — Поразительно!

Исак показывает ему средний палец и начинает идти, но не пропускает звук смеха Эвена, заполняющего почти пустую улицу.


	3. Chapter 3

Остаток выходных проходит раздражающе медленно. Возможно, ситуацию смог бы исправить поход на вечеринку, на которую его приглашали друзья, но он был совсем не в настроении. Поэтому он остаётся дома, и когда Эскиль говорит, что он решил составить ему компанию вместо того, чтобы пойти куда-то, сердце Исака наполняется благодарностью и любовью.

Они растянулись на двух диванах в гостиной, по телевизору идёт серия «Нарко», несмотря на то, что Эскиль ноет по поводу того, какая же она скучная. Исак шикнул на него и прибавил громкость, ещё больше растекаясь по дивану.

— Итак, — говорит поверх телевизора Эскиль. — Как поживает твоя команда?

— Отлично на самом деле, — гордо улыбается Исак. — Игра через неделю, и я уверен, что мы хорошо справимся.

Эскиль хмыкает, и затем в его голосе слышится намёк на улыбку, когда он спрашивает:

— А как капитан футбольной команды? Всё такой же горячий?

Исак закатывает глаза и стонет, но он не может отрицать присутствие в его животе бабочек, которые энергично машут там крылышками. Он изо всех сил старался не думать об Эвене и о тех ощущениях внутри, когда руки парня лежали на его талии.

— Ты краснеешь? — резко садится на месте Эскиль, смотря на Исака, его брови удивлённо взмывают вверх.

— Нет, какого чёрта! — Исак поправляет снепбэк, натягивая его ниже в надежде, что это поможет скрыть его пылающие щёки.

— Бог ты мой, между вами точно что-то есть!

— Эскиль!

— Эй, — пожимает плечами парень. — Секс на почве ненависти самый лучший!

— Иисусе! — Исак тянется за спину, чтобы схватить подушку, и кидает её в Эскиля, смеясь, когда тот потирает свой ушибленный нос. 

Довольно неплохо избавиться от фрустрации с помощью смеха; ему кажется, он не смеялся уже несколько месяцев, и, в конце концов, эти выходные оказываются не такими уж ужасными.

***

В понедельник Исак входит в школу с гулко стучащим сердцем и поднятым подбородком, улыбаясь проходящим мимо людям и приветствуя их. Он не популярен, но известен. Статус капитана команды привлекает внимание людей, хотят они того или нет. Нельзя сказать, что Исаку это не нравится.

Остановившись около своего шкафчика, чтобы достать несколько книг, он направляется в сторону класса. Он идёт немного медленнее, чем обычно, зная, что Эвен проходит по этому коридору каждый понедельник до начала уроков. Он не позволяет себе думать о том, что ему это известно, и абсолютно точно игнорирует то, как его ноги едва передвигаются, когда он приближается к кабинету, выигрывая себе ещё несколько секунд, надеясь, что Эвен появится прежде, чем он зайдёт внутрь.

Когда Эвен объявляется, заворачивая за угол, бабочки в животе Исака начинают водить яростные хороводы, и он сглатывает. Он смотрит вперёд, чтобы только краем глаза осторожно за ним наблюдать. Исак слышит, как Эвен разговаривает с каким-то парнем из его команды, и от его голоса Исак крепче обхватывает учебники у своей груди. Он уже готов что-то сказать Эвену, что-то, что заставит его кипеть от злости остаток дня, когда...

— Исак, погоди!

Он поворачивается и замечает Эву, бегущую к нему, и улыбается ей. Улыбка застывает у него на лице, когда мимо них проходит Эвен, и Исаку хочется крикнуть что-нибудь ему вслед, но не в его стиле устраивать сцены посреди коридора. Поэтому он просто наблюдает, как Эвен поворачивает направо и исчезает из поля зрения.

Эва догоняет его и кладёт руку ему на плечо:

— Привет! Ты в порядке?

— Эм-м-м, да, — Исак вырывается из своих мыслей, качая головой. — А ты?

— Потрясающе! — она широко улыбается, затем они заходят в класс, садясь вместе в дальней части кабинета.

Помещение почти полностью заполнено, ученики разговаривают между собой, но не очень громко, и Исак ценит это. Во-первых, потому что сегодня понедельник, а во-вторых, его план средней злобности подгадить Эвену сорвался.

— В общем, я говорила с Вильде, — сообщает Эва, и Исак растерянно на неё смотрит. — О Магнусе? — когда Исак кивает, она продолжает: — Она сказала, что он её не интересует.

Исак смотрит на неё, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить удивлённое выражение лица:

— Правда?

— Да! — хмурится Эва. — Они так хорошо ладят, я не понимаю.

— Может быть, он просто... — Исак опускает взгляд на их книги, — не её тип.

— Но тогда кто? — вздыхает она и откидывается на спинку стула.

Исак замечает, что входит учительница, и он знает, что им нужно закончить этот разговор, поэтому он просто поворачивается к ней и шепчет:

— Тебе нужно лишь спросить её, Эва.

***

В обеденный перерыв парни обсуждают вечеринку и «супер горячих парней», что Исак пропустил, но он особо не обращает внимание, вероятно, остановившись на истории Магнуса о его встрече с девушкой, у которой, по-видимому, язык был раздвоен с середины.

«Так не делают уже года с 2010-го, чувак», — сказал Махди.

Магнус пытался говорить с набитым ртом: «Но я чувствовал его!»

«Может быть, ты был слишком пьян, и на самом деле целовался с двумя девушками».

Когда глаза Магнуса загорелись от этого и он начал вспоминать тот вечер, вмешался Юнас: «Не давай ему ложных надежд».

Исак разрывает вафлю на маленькие кусочки, медленно жуя их и время от времени устало посмеиваясь над разговором парней. Он вскидывает голову, когда слышит знакомый смех, глазами пробегаясь по столовой, пытаясь найти его источник. Он обнаруживает Эвена, сидящего через стол от Исака, и тут же забывает, как дышать, вафля благополучно оставлена в прошлом, голос его друзей просто переходит в фоновый шум. Он пытается не особо палиться со своими гляделками, но складывается такое ощущение, что его глаза не могут найти ничего, на что ещё стоило бы посмотреть. Исак знает, что Эвен его привлекает, он же не бестолковый, но ему просто хочется, чтобы это чувство пропало.

В этот момент Эвен поднимает взгляд, с его лица исчезает улыбка, и тело Исака напрягается, сердце начинает биться сильнее. Ни один из них не отводит взгляд, и это должно быть неловко, особенно спустя 5 секунд, но сейчас Исак слышит только кровь, бегущую по его венам, и его рот слегка приоткрывается. Он наблюдает, как Эвен окидывает взглядом его губы, и бабочки с их хороводами снова возвращаются, кружась ещё яростнее, чем раньше, и он повторяет за Эвеном, пробегаясь взглядом по его губам, затем обратно возвращаясь к глазам.

— Чувак, — пихает его локтем Юнас, и Исак вздрагивает, все звуки вокруг него возвращаются, и он выдыхает воздух, который задерживал, чувствуя себя пойманным.

— Что? — спрашивает Исак, снова пытаясь начать дышать.

— Ты в деле? — Юнас смотрит на него так, словно он уже спрашивал, но сейчас Исак способен только уставиться на него в надежде, что у него каким-то образом получится догнать суть происходящего. Ничего не выходит. — Пойти к Махди после школы.

Исак кивает в знак согласия, затем видя, что разговор возвращается в прежнее русло, он осмеливается снова посмотреть на Эвена, но его больше там нет.

***

На следующий день после полудня он идёт на тренировку с Вильде, которая рассказывает ему о своём вчерашнем разговоре с Эвой.

— Она такая: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя обязанной целовать меня на вечеринках», — хихикает она. — В тот момент я просто хотела посмотреть ей в глаза и сказать: «Эва, ты единственная, кого я хочу целовать, будь то на вечеринках или нет».

Исак улыбается:

— Ты пока не готова?

Вильде качает головой:

— Ну, я имею в виду, что пока не готова, чтобы она смотрела на меня иначе.

— Разве не этого ты хочешь?

Она закатывает глаза:

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Эй, — Исак подталкивает её плечом. — Просто справляйся с этим постепенно, день за днём.

Вильде благодарит его с улыбкой, прежде чем они вступают на поле, его команда уже на их обычном месте, разминается. Она поднимает брови, смотря на Исака, когда они приближаются к футбольной команде, и Исак бросает на неё недовольный взгляд, вцепившись в ремни своей сумки, чтобы ему не вдавить ногти в ладони.

— Привет! — здоровается с ними Вильде, а Исак кивает, получая несколько приветствий в ответ. Они не ненавидят друг друга, только он и Эвен. Которого здесь нет. Глаза Исака безуспешно пытаются найти его среди парней. Он отводит взгляд, словно ему всё равно, и продолжает идти.

Когда они подходят к его команде, все радостно ему улыбаются, и ему становится немного легче.

— Похоже, сегодня нас ничего не будет отвлекать, — говорит им Исак, и они тут же понимают, что он имеет в виду.

Кто-то из команды поднимается с травы:

— Я слышала, он заболел.

— Оу, — Исак смотрит на неё несколько секунд, затем отводит взгляд и поворачивается, чтобы положить свои вещи на скамейку. Он тихо вздыхает и сглатывает своё разочарование.

— Ну что ж! — поворачивается он, натягивая улыбку. — У нас есть ещё четыре дня, чтобы довести до идеала наши движения, давайте приступим.

***

Исак полностью выжат после тренировки, физически и эмоционально. Он не переставал думать об Эвене всё время и понял, что его отвлекало больше его отсутствие.

Он одним из первых уходит с поля, к удивлению его команды, устало с ними прощаясь.

Он останавливается напротив парней, которые тоже собираются уходить, и улыбается:

— И куда же пропал ваш капитан?

Адам, с которым Исак больше всего общался, играет бровями:

— А что, соскучился по нему? — затем, когда Исак наклоняет голову, он усмехается: — Он сказал, что заболел.

— Готов поспорить, ему просто было лень сюда идти, — шутит кто-то из них, и все слегка посмеиваются.

Исак фыркает:

— Было бы обидно, если бы он заболел прямо перед игрой.

— Эй, мы победим! — заверяет Адам.

— Очень надеюсь, — Исак начинает идти в сторону выхода с улыбкой. — Я трачу тут своё свободное время не за просто так.

***

Исак приезжает домой через полтора часа, и прежде чем он успевает закрыть за собой дверь, из кухни высовывает голову Эскиль.

— Эй, угадай что!

— Что? — спрашивает Исак, снимая обувь.

Эскиль проходит в гостиную с ложкой в руках и хмурится:

— Нет, ты должен угадать.

— Эскиль, — вздыхает Исак. — Никто не угадывает, когда ты это говоришь.

Они стоят друг напротив друга, борясь взглядами, затем Эскиль сдаётся:

— Грубо.

Они оба входят на кухню, Исак занимает стул около стола, улыбаясь с облегчением, когда его телу наконец удаётся расслабиться.

— Итак, — начинает Эскиль. — Я говорил с твоим вторым лучшим другом — поскольку я, конечно же, первый, — он лучезарно ему улыбается, — и мы спланировали устроить тут вечеринку после игры.

Исак кладёт локти на стол, опираясь подбородком на кулак:

— Мне казалось, что футбольная команда её устраивает?

— Эм, ну-у, да, — Эскиль кусает губу. — Но после того случая у Эвена...

— Что? Я его даже не ударил? — Исак выпрямляется на стуле с открытым ртом.

Эскиль смотрит на него, затем в потолок, и он выглядит так, словно пытается что-то сказать. Исак становится всё более нетерпеливым с каждой секундой, поднимая бровь, как бы говоря «продолжай», но Эскиль молчит ещё какое-то время, сжимая губы, но затем вздыхает.

— Он сказал Юнасу, что он не хочет, чтобы ты приходил.

Исак сохраняет зрительный контакт с Эскилем, позволяя этим словам впитаться, и затем опускает взгляд в пол. Он дёргается и фыркает, сжимая челюсть.

— Да вообще без разницы, я всё равно не собирался туда идти.

Затем он встаёт и не пытается изобразить улыбку, когда уходит, покидая комнату.

Исак обрушивается на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, и ему становится трудно дышать, но он остаётся в таком положении пару секунд, слишком уставший, чтобы шевелиться. Но когда для его груди это становится невыносимо, он поворачивается и садится, положив подушку между своей спиной и стеной.

Как только он устраивается поудобнее, Исак ставит на колени ноутбук, открывая Фейсбук. Он пытается, он правда пытается этого не делать, но всё равно вводит имя Эвена в строке поиска, и когда заходит на его профиль, он делает глубокий вдох и просто прокручивает. Он никогда не смотрел его аккаунт раньше, кроме того раза, когда Эва заставила его это сделать, поочередно просматривая его фотографии. Но в то время руки Эвена ещё не касались поясницы Исака, никогда не держали его за талию, уверенно, но мягко.

Ещё раз вздохнув, он щёлкает по фотографии в его ленте, и когда она загружается, Исак неожиданно снова может чувствовать его пальцы на своей коже. Он пытается избавиться от этого ощущения, поэтому щёлкает на следующую, и на каждой парень смотрит прямо в камеру, словно тот понедельник повторяется снова и снова — Эвен смотрит в душу Исака, заставляя его чувствовать, что больше никого нет в этом мире.

Он захлопывает свой ноутбук:

— Да пошёл ты.

***

На следующий день Исак не ожидает увидеть Эвена в школе. Но это случается, и он застывает прямо посреди коридора. Эвен разговаривает с учителем, стоя к Исаку спиной. Сие столкновение происходит после обеденного перерыва, поэтому коридоры пусты, за исключением их троих.

Учитель смотрит на него, и это заставляет Эвена тоже повернуться, и он ловит взгляд Исака, затем отводя глаза. Исаку хочется уйти, хочется развернуться и сделать вид, что он не просто стоял тут и пялился. Но прежде чем он успевает повернуться, Эвен делает то же самое и уходит, больше на него не взглянув.

Не то чтобы Исак ожидает, что Эвену не плевать на него с высокой колокольни, такого никогда не было. Но теперь, когда Исаку не всё равно, и он стоит в одиночестве в тихом и пустом коридоре, ему кажется, что он вдруг стал очень маленьким, и он просто ничего не понимает.

***

Он идёт на тренировку позже этим днём, когда встречает футбольную команду, покидающую в это время поле.

Исак вытаскивает наушники:

— Эй, а что случилось? — останавливает он Адама. — Поле закрыто, или..?

— Нет, мы только что закончили, — говорит он, используя свою футболку, чтобы вытереть пот с лица, затем бежит вслед за остальными.

Исак хмурится, но продолжает идти, вставляя наушники обратно. Он собирается открыть большую дверь, ведущую к полю, его рука уже толкает её, когда она открывается с другой стороны.

У него перехватывает дыхание, когда он поднимает глаза, и Эвен стоит напротив него с таким же удивлённым выражением на лице, ни один из них не двигается. Исаку требуются все его силы, чтобы заговорить.

— Вау, ну что за джентльмен, — он слышит, что его голос дрожит, и его это бесит.

Эвен смотрит на мяч в своих руках, затем немного отступает, оставляя Исаку пространство, чтобы пройти в дверь. Исак не знает, почему он этого не делает. Он слышит, как Эвен стонет и отпускает дверь, проталкиваясь мимо Исака, его плечо с силой ударяется о плечо Исака.

Исак стоит там ещё какое-то время, затем качая головой и нацепляя улыбку, наконец выходя на поле.

***

— Давайте сделаем перерыв! — призывает Исак через час тренировки.

Они берут бутылки с водой и садятся на скамейки, кто-то из них остаётся на траве. Исак проверяет телефон, обнаруживая два сообщения, одно от Эскиля, а другое от его матери. Сначала он открывает последнее, которое оказывается цитатой из Библии. Он вздыхает, но посылает ей в ответ сердечко. Они давненько не разговаривали, по крайней мере, лично, но он пообещал ей иногда что-нибудь присылать в ответ, чтобы она знала, что он в порядке.

В сообщении Эскиля куча вопросов о вечеринке, которую Исаку хочется отменить. Парни сказали, что они будут вчетвером, Эва и Вильде тоже согласились прийти, но он знает, что они предпочли бы пойти на вечеринку футбольной команды. Он не хочет, чтобы они его жалели, для этого даже нет причины, не то чтобы он посещал вечеринки Эвена раньше, кроме последней недели. Он вполне в состоянии это пережить.

Исак находится в процессе набирания ответа на вопросы Эскиля, когда Лиза зовёт его по имени, и он поднимает на неё взгляд.

— Сегодня нет футбольной тренировки?

— Эм-м-м, они уже её закончили, — говорит он, снова возвращаясь к набору текста. После того, как он нажимает «отправить», Исак кладёт телефон в карман и собирается попить Фанты, когда замечает, что все затихли и смотрят на него.

— Что? — смотрит он на них, нахмурившись, с растерянной улыбкой на лице.

Одна из девушек спрашивает:

— Ты разговаривал с Эвеном с прошлой недели?

Исак горько смеётся:

— С чего бы это?

Члены команды смотрят друг на друга, и Исак в полнейшем замешательстве. Неужели его влечение к Эвену настолько очевидно?

— Нет, мы просто подумали, — снова говорит она, — что вы перестанете ненавидеть друг друга после совместной тренировки.

— Мы? — он поднял брови. — Так _вы_ это всё устроили? Он знал об этом? — возможно, он звучит раздражённо, но он просто... напуган. Он боится, что они все просто обманули его, и у Эвена тоже была в этом своя роль, что сделает ситуацию намного хуже. Потому что Исаку внезапно не всё равно, но Эвен на два шага ближе к «вообще не колышет».

— Нет, нет! — отрицает она. — Это не было спланировано, и он не знал об этом. Но он так быстро согласился, что мы подумали, он хотел попытаться перестать ненавидеть?

— Хотя это не имеет смысла, — садится девушка с другого конца, которая лежала на траве, и оглядывается вокруг. — Мы все знаем, что Эвен здесь только ради Исака.

— Что, прости? — голос Исака выходит слабым, но, кажется, никому нет до этого дела.

Она закатывает глаза:

— Да ладно тебе, он всегда ждёт, пока мы закончим тренировку, чтобы вы могли уйти вместе.

— О, он ещё очень часто на тебя пялится, — поднимает глаза от телефона Джулиан. — Я много раз ловил его на этом.

Глаза Исака расширяются, и он качает головой:

— Почему мы обсуждаем это?

— А помните тот раз, — говорит позади него Вильде, — когда Исак не смог, но мы пришли, и Эвен подошёл к нам? — Исак поворачивается, и они смотрят друг на друга. — Он спросил: «А где Исак?».

— Нет, — вмешивается кто-то ещё, и Исак уже не знает, на кого смотреть. — Он такой: «А где симпотяшка?».

Вильде соглашается, прикрыв лицо рукой:

— Точно, и после того, как он выяснил, что ты не придёшь, они ушли.

— Да фигня всё это, — встаёт Исак. — Это же Эвен. Он постоянно говорит подобные вещи. — Он пытается бороться с сердцем, которое словно подскочило к горлу.

— Хорошо, — девушка легла обратно на траву. — Продолжай не замечать.

***

Исаку удаётся немного подольше поспать в пятницу из-за игры этим вечером, которая освобождает его от занятий школе в этот день, чтобы они смогли побольше потренироваться. Они начинают тренировку не раньше полудня, но учителям об этом знать не обязательно.

Раздаётся мягкий стук в дверь, затем появляется лицо Эскиля:

— Хей, я приготовил большой завтрак для большого дня.

На лице Исака появляется улыбка, несмотря на неудачные дни, которые у него были, и он не знает, что бы он делал без Эскиля.

***

Финальная тренировка проходит отлично, и Исак в радостном волнении от людей, медленно прибывающих на трибуны, приносящих с собой напряжённую атмосферу. У зрителей нарисованы большие эмблемы обеих команд. Большая часть с их школой, что заставляет Исака гордиться.

— Исак! — подбегает к нему Вильде. — Пошли, нам скоро начинать!

— Чёрт, мне нужно положить телефон в шкафчик, — говорит он, уже несясь в раздевалку, и не упускает вдогонку крикнутое Видьде «Поторопись!».

Исак некоторое время сражается со шкафчиком, но, стукнув в середину дверцы, тот открывается, и он быстро кладёт телефон внутрь, и затем закрывает. Он почти выбегает и закрывает всю раздевалку, когда слышит ещё один удар внутри, поэтому возвращается обратно, чтобы никого тут не оставить. Он проходит через несколько шкафчиков, когда видит его.

Исак сглатывает:

— Я собираюсь закрывать, так что.

Эвен смотрит на него, но это долго не длится. Он садится, чтобы надеть кроссовки, и Исаку кажется, что он наблюдает за этим в замедленной съёмке.

— Ты тут вечность торчать собрался? — Исак переносит вес тела на одну ногу.

— Просто оставь ключи, — бормочет Эвен, не поднимая глаз. Это первый раз, когда он слышит что-то от него за всю неделю, и это как удар под дых. Он звучит уставшим, но, возможно, Исак слишком сильно в это копает.

Исаку хочется возразить, но, вероятно, это затягивается слишком надолго, потому что Эвен уже стоит и готов уходить. Но он вовремя его нагоняет и идёт рядом с ним.

— В чём дело?

Эвен смотрит ему в глаза, и Исак случайно прижимает ключи к ладони, но всхлип сдерживает.

— Что?

— Что, — дразнит его Исак. — Ты и слова мне за неделю не сказал, это странно. — Затем добавляет: — Не то чтобы меня это волновало.

— Я был занят, — лжёт Эвен. Исак знает, что он лжёт, он даже не прикладывает усилий, чтобы это звучало хоть немного правдоподобно. Исак решает не прикапываться к этому.

— Бросить парочку оскорблений не займёт много времени, — вместо этого говорит он.

Эвен вздыхает и отводит взгляд от глаз Исака.

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я оскорблял тебя, Исак?

Исак открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз. 

— Но это мы и делаем? — говорит он, что больше походит на вопрос. — Мы оскорбляем друг друга, мы ненавидим друг друга.

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — снова смотрит на него Эвен, прямо ему в глаза, и Исак почти утрачивает способность дышать и глотать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то произнести.

— Да, — удаётся сказать ему.

— Хорошо, — кивает Эвен. — Тогда мы ненавидим друг друга.

Исак недоверчиво фыркает:

— А ещё... а ещё мы не соглашаемся.

Эвен с любопытством на него смотрит:

— Так значит, ты не согласен, что мы ненавидим друг друга?

— Это... не что, что я имел в виду, — пытается выкрутиться он, но он точно уверен, что Эвен видит его насквозь. Его глаза не отрывались от Исака уже какое-то время.

С мягким «хм», Эвен делает шаг в сторону Исака, и Исак чувствует, что его коленки почти сдались. Особенно когда он слышит школьный звонок, сообщающий им, что у них осталось 10 минут до начала игры. Он отступает назад, когда его слышит, и указывает большим пальцем на дверь, не издавая ни звука.

Эвен не двигается, поэтому он медленно разворачивается, надеясь, что они могут уйти, но затем его хватают за руку и притягивают обратно, теперь его грудь всего в дюйме от груди Эвена, а их лица в опасной близости друг от друга.

Его взгляд опускается от глаз Эвена к его губам, затем возвращается обратно, и Исак чувствует головокружение и онемение. Он боится, что рухнет вот прямо на этом месте.

Эвен кладёт руку на заднюю часть шеи Исака и притягивает его ближе к себе. Исак опускает взгляд, кладя руку Эвену на грудь и хватаясь за его футболку. Эвен большим пальцем слегка приподнимает подбородок Исака, и затем сокращает расстояние между ними, прижимаясь губами к губам Исака нежно, но уверенно.

Исак издаёт хнычущий звук, когда Эвен немного отстраняется, но затем его губы снова возвращаются, уже более уверенно и открыто, и Исак позволяет себе дышать через нос и расслабиться в поцелуе, потянув за футболку Эвена, чтобы приблизить его ещё больше. Исак и прежде целовался, но ни один из тех парней не заставлял его осознавать, сколько именно раз в секунду может биться его сердце, или насколько просто стать податливым в чьих-то руках.

Когда они разрывают поцелуй, Исак опирается лбом на лоб Эвена, и когда парень отступает назад, Исак едва не падает. Они обмениваются ещё одним взглядом, прежде чем Эвен выходит наружу, оставляя Исака одного с ключами от раздевалки, но унося с собой ключ от его сердца.


	4. Chapter 4

Исак запирает помещение дрожащими руками, в его голове полнейшая неразбериха. Ему кажется, что это сон, все мысли словно в тумане, звуки тонут в оглушительном гуле его сердцебиения, и в какой-то момент он может поклясться, что чувствует, как его ноги поднимаются над землёй, унося его к полю.

Это глупо, как один поцелуй может так перехватить дыхание, но в то же время снова подарить возможность дышать. Исак покачал головой при мысли об этом; дышать-то он может, а вот видеть не особо.

Его оставили в темноте, в прямом и переносном смысле. В прямом, потому что тут выключен свет — что заставляет его прибавить скорость, чтобы вовремя добраться до поля — и в переносном, потому что Эвен не сказал и грёбаного слова. Он знает его много месяцев, но он ни разу не видел его таким... уязвимым и молчаливым.

Исак приходит к выводу, что он увидел самого себя и свои чувства, отражённые в Эвене, и всего лишь на несколько секунд позволяет себе поверить, что они принадлежат и Эвену тоже.

Когда он наконец выходит на поле, свет погашен и всего несколько основных прожекторов освещают траву. Он бежит к своей команде, сердце качает кровь быстрее с каждой секундой из-за возбуждения от игры и криков людей и из-за вечернего летнего ветерка, который касается губ Исака, и он снова чувствует губы Эвена на своих.

— Ты почти опоздал! — приобнимает его Вильде.

— Прости, меня... — он откашливается. — Задержали.

Вильде лишь кивает, и затем команда их окружает, соединяя руки вместе в воздухе и выкрикивая название футбольной команды их школы, после чего начинается громкая музыка, и они все встают на свои места.

Они берут помпоны и начинают свою программу, которую они делают перед каждой игрой, выкрикивая сокращённое название школы, и затем — футбольной команды, люди кричат с ними в унисон. После третьей кричалки мальчики начинают выбегать на поле, и толпа становится громче, Исак едва слышит собственный голос.

Он почти забывает, что случилось несколько минут назад, но затем замечает Эвена, и он может только артикулировать, его голос слабеет. Эвен смотрит на него, и, чёрт подери, Исаку нужно отвести взгляд, если он не хочет залажать выступление и опозориться.

Поэтому он не смотрит в его сторону, когда они болеют, но это не означает, что он не пялится, когда они просто стоят. Он наблюдает, как Эвен бегает, пинает, падает и поднимается, и Исаку хочется тоже подняться из той ямы, в которую он рухнул, но каждый раз, когда Эвен сосредоточен или улыбается, когда его команда делает что-то правильно, Исак падает ещё глубже.

Игра идёт хорошо, их выступление проходит отлично, и Исак смеётся, когда слышит, как люди свистят, когда он переворачивается в воздухе. Адреналин в его крови подлетает до небес к концу игры, когда объявляют победу его школы, и он наблюдает, как Эвена давят в объятиях его приятели по команде. Исак пялится, ему это прекрасно известно, но это делают все, поэтому он разглядывает всё до мелочей. Болезненно широкую улыбку Эвена и морщинки у глаз, его всегда идеальные волосы сейчас в полнейшем беспорядке от ветра и пота.

Глаза Исака останавливаются на его бёдрах, где задралась майка, обнажая молочную кожу. Он хмурится, когда люди касаются её в процессе обнимашек, даже не догадываясь, насколько Исак тоже хочет это сделать.

Но затем обзор ему перегораживают.

— Мы отлично справились, не так ли! — восторженно говорит ему Лиза.

Исак кивает, копируя её выражение лица:

— Вы, ребята, были великолепны.

— Но не без твоей помощи! — нежно улыбается она, и затем в её глазах появляются игривые искорки. — Мы должны напиться завтра на вечеринке.

— Да, — и вот Исаку напомнили, что он не приглашён. — Да, должны.

Затем она уходит, хихикая, и ему снова открывается вид на Эвена, который уже смотрит в его сторону. Тело Исака напрягается, и он пытается проглотить комок в горле, его сердце пропускает один или два удара. Эвен облизывает губы, и у Исака возникает неожиданный приток уверенности, и он начинает идти в его сторону, мозг что-то протестующе кричит, но его сердце бьётся сильнее в знак одобрения.

Но затем, конечно же, перед ним возникают Юнас, Махди и Магнус, притягивая его в групповые обнимашки, и через плечо Юнаса он наблюдает, как Эвен уходит.

***

Они возвращаются к Исаку после игры, награждая себя пивом из холодильника и рассказывая всё в подробностях Эскилю, даже несмотря на то, что тому, скорее всего, это не интересно. Исак извиняюще ему улыбается, и Эскиль делает вид, что зевает, зарабатывая шлепок рукой от Махди.

Исак громко смеётся и почти упускает оповещение, которое приходит ему в это же самое время. Он вытаскивает телефон из кармана и снимает блокировку, нажимая на иконку Фейсбука, у которого занимает целую вечность, чтобы открыться. Но когда оно наконец загружается, его брови удивлённо взлетают вверх.

_Эвен Бэк Насхайм приглашает вас на **Вечеринка победителей у меня в субботу**._

Исак не знает, как долго он пялится на оповещение, но, видимо, довольно долго, если пихание локтем от Магнуса о чём-то говорит.

— Бро, ты словно призрака увидел.

— Меня... — он поднимает глаза от экрана на парней. — Меня пригласили на завтрашнюю вечеринку?

Они поворачиваются к нему и кричат «да!», чокаясь стаканами с пивом. А вот это, знаете ли, грубо. Мини-вечеринка Исака была бы так же хороша. Ну ладно, может только наполовину так же хороша и с меньшим количеством алкоголя, но всё же.

— Как думаете, его взломали? — Исак нервно сглатывает.

Юнас фыркает:

— Конечно, кто-то взломал его, только чтобы пригласить тебя на вечеринку.

Уголки рта Исака дёргаются, и он пожимает плечами:

— Может кто-то влюблён в меня и хочет, чтобы я там был.

— Никто в тебя не влюблён, — невозмутимо произносит Махди, и они все дают друг другу «пять», смеясь.

Исак смотрит на него, прищурившись:

— И сколько же человек влюблено в тебя?

На это Магнус даёт ему пятюню, и они начинают разговор о том, со сколькими людьми они переспали или флиртовали, но Исак просто погружается обратно в диван.

Он снова достаёт телефон и нависает большим пальцем над оповещением, сомневаясь, на какой ответ нажать. Спустя какое-то время он решает заблокировать телефон и допить остаток пива, ожидая, когда он будет достаточно навеселе, чтобы нажать на «Да» без сомнений, потому что он знает, что трезвым ему на это не решится.

***

Он нажимает _да_ в 2:27 ночи.

***

Исак просыпается от трёх стуков в дверь, после которых она открывается, и он немного поднимает голову, чтобы проверить, кто это, и затем его голова снова падает вниз, словно его шея слишком слаба, чтобы её удержать.

— Нет, — стонет он.

— И тебе доброе утро, Исак! — говорит Вильде слишком весело для утреннего часа, и Исак сильнее вжимает лицо в подушку.

Для неё не редкость приходить без предупреждения, и Исак рад её присутствию здесь, но только если бы она могла выбрать другое время, а не 8 утра.

Когда он только мычит в ответ, она драматично вздыхает и садится около его ног.

— В общем, Магнус сказал, что ты всё-таки идёшь на вечеринку?

Чёрт, так это реально произошло.

— Эм-м, да, видимо.

— Он пригласил тебя? — она звучит удивлённо.

— Он, — Исак открывает глаза, но не смотрит на неё. — Эвен пригласил.

Вильде какое-то время молчит, и Исаку начинает казаться, что она вышла из комнаты.

— Почему?

— Я не знаю?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь, не знаешь ли ты?

— Нет? — он фыркает, когда его слова снова звучат вопросительно. — Может, он почувствовал себя виноватым.

Он чувствует движение Вильде, и представляет, как она притягивает одну ногу под себя, как она обычно это делает.

— С чего ему чувствовать себя виноватым? — Исак молчит, и она шлёпает его по ноге. — Исак.

Он сжимает губы на минуту, затем его голос звучит почти неслышно:

— Он, может быть, а может нет, поцеловал меня вчера вечером перед игрой и ушёл, — быстро произносит он.

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Вильде, когда она ничего не отвечает какое-то время, и видит, что она сидит с открытым ртом. Он бы засмеялся от этого вида при любой другой ситуации.

— Он поцеловал тебя, — она серьёзно на него смотрит, затем её лицо смягчается. — Он поцеловал тебя! — она стягивает одеяло с Исака одним быстрым движением.

— Вильде! — кричит он со смешком и хватает одеяло, прежде чем оно успевает упасть.

— Он поцеловал тебя, а потом пригласил на свою вечеринку! — её восторг распространяется через воздух по комнате, и когда он касается кожи Исака, то он не может остановить улыбку, которая медленно растягивается у него на лице.

— Хотя я может даже и не пойду... — Исак щиплет кожу на большом пальце.

— Конечно же ты пойдёшь, боже мой! — она закусывает нижнюю губу. — Что наденешь?

***

В итоге он надевает футболку с рубашкой поверх и чёрные джинсы, даже несмотря на то, что Вильде предлагала что-то «более кокетливое», как она выразилась.

Народ из футбольной команды и школы в общем приветствуют его, когда Исак с парнями заходят в дом Эвена, и он улыбается им в ответ, неловко стукаясь с несколькими из них кулачками. Так странно снова находиться в этой гостиной после прошлого раза, но теперь уже не пытаться избегать Эвена, а пытаясь найти его как можно скорее. Хотя он понятия не имеет, что сказать ему. На такую дальнюю перспективу он ещё не думал.

Не проходит много времени, когда на один из диванов его утаскивает Джулиан, который сидит с парнями из их команды поддержки и с несколькими футболистами. Они хвалят его выступление, затем Исак поздравляет их с победой.

— Да, мужик, этот последний гол Эвена был просто потрясным! — Исак вскидывает голову при упоминании этого имени и пытается изобразить спокойствие, хватая бутылку пива и открывая её.

— Помяни дьявола! — кричит кто-то из парней.

И через миллисекунду Эвен рядом с ним, и Исак едва не давится пивом. Он не смотрит на него, вместо этого уставившись на пол с распахнутыми глазами и воплями внутри головы, когда Эвен спрашивает, о чём они говорили.

Пока парни объясняют, Исак отваживается быстро взглянуть и, чёрт подери, профиль Эвена заслуживает более долгого взгляда, и Исаку хочется быть достаточно смелым, чтобы смотреть на него как можно дольше. Вместо этого он делает большой глоток пива.

— Выпьем за это! — сбоку от него говорит Джулиан, и они по очереди чокаются бутылками.

Когда приходит очередь Исака чокаться с Эвеном, он задерживает дыхание и смотрит ему в глаза, как он делал это с остальными. Однако его взгляд задерживается, и он либо уже пьян, либо всё вокруг Эвена движется словно в замедленной съёмке, но его глаза путешествуют к губам Исака и обратно болезненно медленно.

Исак паникует и быстро стукается бутылками с Эвеном, затем поднимает её к губам. Он может поклясться, что чувствует взгляд Эвена на себе, когда это делает, и на мгновение он забывает, как вообще нужно пить.

Все остальные уже посреди разговора, а Исак не горел желанием к нему присоединяться, поэтому он просто молча откидывается назад рядом с Эвеном.

— В общем, — неуверенно начинает Эвен. — Хорошая игра.

Исак издаёт нервный смешок:

— Да, она была... интересной.

Эвен сильнее поворачивается к Исаку:

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Эм, — Исак прижимает холодную бутылку к ноге. — Она почти закончилась ничьей.

— Не правда, — фыркает Эвен. — Мы выигрывали с первой минуты.

Исак смотрит на него:

— Тогда почему нам приходилось повторять наши кричалки намного больше, чем обычно? — он расслабляет плечи, и это напоминает старые времена. Ну, старые времена как 2 недели назад. Он влюбился в Эвена меньше чем за две недели. Как же это жалко.

— Тебе просто нравится поддерживать меня, — усмехается Эвен своей дурацкой улыбкой, и Исак так скучал по ней.

Но прежде чем он успевает ответить, Джулиан кладёт руку на его бедро, чтобы Исак к нему повернулся.

— Эй, помнишь тот раз, когда мы тренировались около озера, — он смеётся между слов, — и Сара упала в воду, делая сальто назад?

Исак кивает с принуждённым смешком, и затем Джулиан отворачивается к парням, продолжая рассказ. Он смотрит на Эвена, его глаза сосредоточены на чём-то слева на Исаке. Он следует за его взглядом и, оу. Рука Джулиана по-прежнему лежит на бедре Исака.

Исак смотрит перед собой с приоткрытым ртом. В этом нет ничего странного, его команда близка, они прикасаются друг к другу и обнимаются всё время. Чёрт подери, ему даже кажется, что он видел, как девочки целуются на вечеринках. Поэтому он просто пялится. Он даже не совсем уверен, беспокоит ли это Эвена, и если беспокоит, то в каком ключе.

Затем он наклоняется ближе. Исак влипает глубже в диван и осознаёт, что Эвен наклоняется через него и затем... Его рука на руке Джулиана, и нога Исака горит и немеет, а Эвен пахнет так приятно.

Он чувствует, что Джулиан хочет одёрнуть руку, но Эвен удерживает её, а сердцебиение Исака набирает темп.

— Не мог бы ты налить мне шот водки? А то мне не дотянуться. — Исак слышит фальшивую улыбку в его голосе, но Джулиан, похоже, ничего не замечает, и безмятежно улыбается в ответ.

Эвен не двигается, пока Джулиан занимается алкоголем, и Исак позволяет себе изучить его профиль в этот раз. Его подбородок, веснушки, его очаровательный нос, то, как его губы поджимаются, и как язык увлажняет нижнюю губу...

— Держи! — голос Джулиана заставляет его отвести глаза.

Эвен ставит стопку на стол, затем садится в прежнее положение.

— А пить ты не собираешься? — нахмурившись, Исак смотрит на стакан перед ними.

— Я думал, что ты это сделаешь.

— Я пробую слишком много алкоголя на твоём диване, — фыркает Исак.

Исак поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что Эвен уже на него смотрит:

— А разве это плохо? Пробовать?

Он почти уверен, что сейчас Эвен говорит не об алкоголе, и он уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, когда рядом с ними останавливает девушка. Она нетерпеливо ждёт, чтобы они её заметили. Когда они обращают на неё внимание, она нервно улыбается.

— Простите, что прерываю, но кто-то поднялся наверх, — она указывает позади себя, — мы пытались остановить его, но он не послушал.

Эвен закатывает глаза и громко вздыхает, затем, извиняюще улыбнувшись Исаку, он встаёт и оставляет Исака одного.

Опять.

***

Исак встаёт с дивана, чтобы найти Юнаса, и горько смеётся над тем, насколько знакома эта ситуация. За исключением того, что в этот раз он не так пьян и ещё успешно находит Юнаса, не ввязавшись в драку.

— Эй! Что происходит? — подходит он к нему.

Юнас улыбается, застигнутый врасплох.

— Махди и Магнус играют в бирпонг с Эвой и Вильде! — он указывает на них, стоящих неподалёку.

— Магнус и Вильде не в одной команде, да? — Исак сдерживает смешок.

— Чувак, — Юнас кладёт руку на плечо Исака, — Вильде отвергла бедного парня прямо у нас на глазах, это было забавно!

Исак поднимает брови, совсем не удивлённый.

— Неужели.

Они вчетвером подходят к ним, крича о второй подряд победе девочек, и парни жалуются, насколько это была нечестная победа. Исак смотрит на Магнуса, и тот не кажется ему сильно разбитым отказом Вильде, каким Исак его представлял, но он рад этому.

Затем Вильде внезапно его обнимает.

— Ты поговорил с ним? — шепчет она ему на ухо.

Сначала Исак кивает, но затем отрицательно качает головой, и Вильде растерянно на него смотрит. Она сигнализирует им выйти на улицу, и начинает идти, прежде чем Исак успевает что-либо сказать, поэтому он следует за ней.

Они выходят на задний двор; люди курят и болтают на скамейках, которые, Исаку кажется, поставлены тут именно для этого. Свежий воздух дарит приятные ощущения, слегка очищает его голову, и он делает заметку почаще выходить на улицу на вечеринках.

Вильде взволнованно к нему поворачивается:

— Ну что? Поговорил?

— Эм-м-м, не о поцелуе, — шепчет Исак.

— Почему не-е-е-ет? — тянет она, и затем надувает губы.

Исак неосознанно копирует её выражение лица:

— Вокруг нас были люди.

— Ты такой бестолковый, — она хлопает его по руке, и затем, играя бровями, говорит: — Тебе нужно было предложить ему пойти в более тихое место.

— Я найду его попозже, — смеётся Исак. — Я слышал, ты отвергла Магнуса?

Вильде вздыхает:

— Да, не хотела больше давать ему надежду, — она мягко выдыхает через нос. — Я думаю о том, чтобы сегодня рассказать всё Эве.

— О-о? — Исак стоит с открытым ртом. И он хочет продолжить слушать, правда хочет, но затем он слышит, как кто-то тянет имя Эвена.

Голос исходит от скамейки, и Исак поворачивает голову. Его сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда он видит, как Эвен встаёт. Затем оно останавливается, когда девушка — Исак узнаёт в ней Лизу — обхватывает руками шею Эвена и прижимается к его губам своими, и Исаку кажется, что его может вырвать в любой момент.

Он хочет перестать смотреть, но не может заставить себя это сделать, поэтому он просто пялится и надеется на то, чтобы это стало просто его скверной фантазией. Но это всё реально, и он слышит, как остальные люди снаружи аплодируют им.

Исак уходит, когда Эвен кладёт руки ей на талию.


	5. Chapter 5

Его выходные проходят словно в тумане.

Он помнит, как пришёл домой с вечеринки, помнит, как открывал банки пива каждые пять минут, надеясь смыть воспоминания об Эвене и Лизе. Последнее, что он помнит из субботы, это пустые банки на столе и нахмурившийся Эскиль, нашедший его на диване.

Воскресенье он проводит в кровати, Эскиль приносит ему в комнату еду, и он очень благодарен ему за это, потому что его желудок кричал на него всё утро. Он ничего не спрашивает, не давит, и Исак делает мысленную заметку сделать что-то хорошее для Эскиля, как только ему станет получше.

Его телефон продолжает разрываться, и он чувствует, как его голова начинает болеть сильнее с каждым грёбаным звуком. Ему сейчас не нужны жалость друзей и советы, поэтому он отключает его и пытается отвлечь себя домашней работой. Странно, но это, кажется, помогает.

***

На следующий день он думает о том, чтобы пропустить школу, но решает этого не делать, не желая рисковать своими 10%.

Поэтому он тащится в школу, просиживает каждый урок, медленно и устало моргая, и делает вид, что слушает болтовню Эвы о вечеринке. Он догадывается, что Вильде ей ничего не сказала, если недоумение Эвы о том, что она дала Магнусу от ворот поворот, о чём-то говорит. Он надеется на то, что произошедшее до ухода Исака не было причиной, по которой она решила не говорить ей.

Он натягивает капюшон худи поверх снепбэка, когда покидает кабинет, направляясь обратно к шкафчикам. Он почти упускает его, но вовремя поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как он опирается на дверцу его шкафчика.

Голова Исака говорит ему развернуться и уйти, но ноги действуют вопреки ей, и вот он тут, стоит напротив Эвена, его лицо, наверное, бледное на самый максимум. Его бесит, что он позволяет Эвену видеть себя таким, когда это полностью его вина, и он это знает. Он _должен_ знать это.

Эвен двигается, чтобы Исак смог открыть дверцу, и он слышит, как тот делает глубокий вздох, прежде чем сказать слабое «Привет».

Исак не смотрит в его сторону, он занимает себя перекладыванием книг из рюкзака. Он ненавидит то, как в ответ подскочило его сердце.

— Мы можем поговорить? — голос Эвена не громче шёпота.

Исак хмурится, уставившись внутрь своего шкафчика, словно там есть что-то интересное.

— Насчёт чего?

— Вечеринки.

У Исака сводит живот.

— Такая классная была, скажи же! — он фальшиво улыбается.

— Исак, — вздыхает он, и это заставляет Исака сжать челюсть. — Я вчера весь день пытался с тобой связаться.

— Ага, мне нужно было помочь соседу кое с чем, — лжёт Исак, и это выходит так естественно, что он удивляется сам себе. Ему не кажется, что это звучит правдоподобно, но Эвен ничего не говорит об этом.

Вместо этого он хмыкает, и после ещё одного глубокого вдоха он говорит:

— Я разговаривал с Вильде.

Исак фыркает, но все ещё на него не смотрит:

— Что, теперь хочешь всех девочек из моей команды?

Эвен молчит около минуты, это молчание кажется слишком долгим, и Исаку становится неспокойно. Он вытаскивает книги из шкафчика и, пролистав страницы, кладёт их обратно. Затем повторяет то же самое.

— Ты знаешь эту часть в фильмах, — наконец говорит он, поправляя лямку рюкзака на плече. — Когда главный герой уходит слишком рано, прежде чем _действительно_ увидеть, что произошло?

Исак поворачивается к нему лицом первый раз за всё время, что они тут стоят, и он видел его бесчисленное количество раз прежде, но у него перехватывает дыхание от этого вида. Он по-прежнему прекрасен с привлекательными губами и глазами, и Исак вспоминает, что он должен ответить.

— О чём ты? — его голос невольно снижается до шёпота.

Эвен переводит глаза на него, и Исак не может отвести взгляд. Эвен всё так же шёпотом говорит:

— Я не ответил на её поцелуй.

Взгляд Исака падает на губы Эвена и задерживается там на секунду, прежде чем он опускает его вниз, испугавшись, что его поймают. Эвен перемещает вес тела на одну ногу, и Исак чувствует, как глаза Эвена прожигают дыру у него во лбу. Они молчат, и Исак не решается поднять взгляд или двинуться, и время никогда не шло так медленно и быстро в одновременно.

Исак хочет спросить о его руках на её талии, которые он видел перед уходом, он хочет спросить, почему он сразу не вернулся к Исаку, как только разобрался с тем парнем наверху. Или почему он не побежал за ним. Затем он вспоминает, что у них никогда не было ни одного нормального разговора, и всего один поцелуй. Поэтому он не спрашивает ничего.

— Хорошо, — вместо этого бормочет он.

— Не в том месте и не в то время, вроде так говорят? — он слышит улыбку в его голосе без обычного фальшивого подтона.

Исак кусает внутреннюю часть щеки, затем поднимает взгляд:

— Эм, да, наверное.

— Давай сделаем и то и другое правильным? — с надеждой смотрит на него Эвен. — После школы на поле?

— У нас, эм, — Исак прочищает горло. — У нас нет сегодня тренировки.

— Я знаю, — и, улыбнувшись и кивнув, он отходит спиной вперёд, не отрываясь от глаз Исака всё время, пока не заворачивает за угол коридора.

Исак выдыхает воздух, который он задерживал, вероятно, с того момента, как увидел Эвена, стоящего около его шкафчика, и смотрит на книги по математики в своих руках. Он выдыхает воздух через нос и закатывает глаза, затем качает головой, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. После этого он вытаскивает нужные книги и начинает идти в класс.

***

Он думает об этом на биологии. Начиная с того, что произошло сегодня, затем медленно возвращаясь к субботней ночи, и его мысли задерживаются там слишком долго.

Он помнит, как рука Эвена прожигала сквозь ладонь Джулиана, оставляя отпечатки на бедре Исака. Он помнит, как их руки соприкасались, когда Исак поднимал свою, и он признаёт себе, что поднимал её парочку раз нарочно, только чтобы почувствовать прижатого к нему Эвена, чтобы убедиться, что это взаправду.

Его мысли быстро перескакивают на события после вечеринки, и Исак отчаянно пытается нажать кнопку возврата на своей ментальной клавиатуре, но это не срабатывает, вместо этого выталкивая их на поверхность, и ему становится немного труднее дышать. Отрицание Эвена об ответе на поцелуй Лизы заставляет его попытаться вспомнить какие-нибудь знаки, что это не Эвен целовал, не Эвен прикасался.

Но всё, что он помнит, это ком в горле и нож в сердце.

Что на самом деле глупо. Эвен ничего ему не обещал. Насколько Исак знает, он может просто лгать, или это всего лишь какая-то дурацкая игра, проверяющая его на прочность, пытающаяся заставить его сделать что-то, что разрушит для него всё. Эвен мог просто играть с ним, и Исак даже не поймёт этого, пока Эвен не высмеет его на поле, в классе, дома. Или, возможно, он вообще не думает об Исаке.

Исак думает об Эвене, и его это бесит. Бесит, что ему это нравится, бесит, что от этого его сердце пропускает удары, а во рту пересыхает, ладони потеют. Он думает о том дне, когда это всё началось, и уголки его губ непроизвольно тянутся вверх.

Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что он не вспоминает ощущение рук Эвена на своей талии, как только его голова касается подушки по ночам. Потому что он вспоминает, и ещё он крепко зажмуривает глаза от воспоминания о голосе Эвена у него над ухом, проникающим внутрь и скользящим по венам, пока его слова не доходят до самого сердца.

Исак гадает, пропускало ли когда-нибудь удар сердце Эвена из-за него.

— Из-за чего ты улыбаешься? — спрашивает Сана, наклоняясь над книгой, чтобы это выглядело так, будто она читает.

Исак делает то же самое.

— Я не улыбаюсь.

— Хорошо, — она переворачивает страницу. — Тогда из-за чего ты _не_ улыбаешься?

Исак смотрит в сторону учителя, чтобы убедиться, что он не обращает на них внимания, и затем смотрит на Сану:

— Был ли у тебя когда-нибудь кто-то так глубоко под кожей, что ты просто... — он останавливается и делает дрожащий вдох. — Ты не знаешь, любовь это или ненависть?

Сана с удивлением на него смотрит, книга благополучно забыта.

— Если это тот же человек, из-за которого ты улыбался, то, думаю, ответ очевиден.

— Да, но, — Исак едва ли не скулит от досады. — Тут _ничего_ не очевидно. Это как идти через тёмный туннель, и свет в конце так близок, но затем туннель становится только длиннее.

— Ну а ты пытался создать свет сам, вместо того, чтобы гнаться за ним?

И Исак пытался, ему кажется, в раздевалке. Требование ответа от Эвена было его попыткой создать свет, ведь так? Но он просто вошёл прямиком в другой туннель.

***

Когда звенит звонок с последнего урока, Исак протяжно выдыхает и остаётся на месте, собирая свои вещи медленнее, чем обычно, но это всё равно кажется слишком быстрым.

Он думает, стоит ли ему идти на поле и понаблюдать, как футбольная команда — а точнее Эвен — бегает, пока Исак мысленно кричит, или ему стоит сесть на трамвай и поехать домой к, вероятно, обеспокоенному Эскилю, который будет проверять его каждую минуту, но с которым ему не придётся прикладывать дополнительных усилий, чтобы пытаться дышать нормально.

Исак любит страдать, поэтому он выбирает первый вариант.

Он выходит из кабинета, когда сталкивается с Юнасом, его лямка падает с плеча на предплечье.

— Привет, — посмеивается Юнас, и Исак слышит беспокойство в его голосе, очень похожее на Эскиля.

— Привет, — он улыбается в ответ.

— Ты не отвечал на сообщения.

— Да, мне нужно было помочь Эскилю кое с чем, — он пытается использовать свою предыдущую ложь, но он не уверен, насколько она поможет в случае Юнаса, ведь тот наверняка всё равно поговорит с ним.

— Хорошо. — Юнас не давит. Он никогда этого не делает, и Исак всегда за это благодарен. — Но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить о том, что произошло в субботу, я...

— Не захочу, — Исак прерывает его слишком жёстко, поэтому добавляет: — Но спасибо.

Юнас кивает, изгибая губы в улыбке, и это не та обычная его улыбка, и Исак ненавидит то, что является этому причиной, поэтому он закатывает глаза и притягивает его в объятие.

Он говорит себе, что Юнас нуждался в этом, но он сам нуждался в этом также сильно, если не больше.

***

Попрощавшись, Исак возвращает лямку рюкзака на плечо и вытирает потные ладошки о джинсы, направляясь к полю. Обычно путь дотуда занимает около 15 минут, и он пытается продлить его, но, видимо, его ноги быстрее головы, потому он приходит туда меньше чем за 10 минут.

Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем толкнуть дверь, ведущую на поле, и начинает идти к футбольной команде. Он редко приходит сюда, когда его команда не тренируется, и это кажется странным.

— Привет, парни, — он останавливается напротив них с улыбкой, и они все улыбаются в ответ. Кроме Эвена. Которого нигде не видно. _Дежавю_ , думает Исак.

— Где оставил девочек? — спрашивает кто-то из команды.

Исак щёлкает языком:

— Думаю, вам придётся выживать без них несколько дней.

Они синхронно всхлипывают, затем смеются, и Исак не может сдержать смешок. Они начинают разговаривать об обжиманиях с девушкой из его команды, и Исак не хочет это слушать. Поэтому пока его сердце подскакивает к горлу, когда он видит Эвена, идущего к ним, он также рад, что у него есть на чём ещё сфокусироваться.

— Привет, — он улыбается ему. — Ты пришёл.

— Да! Я, — уверенно начинает Исак, но затем его глаза ловят каплю воды на лбу Эвена, скользящую вниз к шее. — Эм-м, — он пытается оторвать взгляд. — Я не, — он моргает несколько раз, затем откашливается, поднимая глаза. — Моему соседу больше не нужна помощь, так что. — Господи, как он себя ненавидит.

Эвен усмехается:

— Отлично, — и садится на скамейку рядом с остальными.

Исак растерянно на них смотрит:

— А вы не собираетесь мяч попинать и всё такое?

— У нас сегодня нет тренировки, — пожимает плечами Эвен, и рот Исака открывается, брови взлетают вверх.

— Если твоя команда берёт перерыв на несколько дней, — говорит кто-то слева от него, — то и мы тоже.

Они соглашаются, и возвращаются к прежнему разговору, и он неловко смотрит на Эвена. Эвен кивает головой в бок, сигнализируя Исаку сесть рядом с ним, и у него занимает секунду, чтобы это сделать.

Он садится не очень близко, но и не очень далеко, и пытается обращать внимание на парней, но в голове он слышит только вопящий хор. Они сидят молча, когда Эвен поворачивается к нему и улыбается, произнося одними губами «спасибо». Исак улыбается в ответ, и как бы банально это ни звучало в его голове, он теряется в глазах Эвена, словно тот пытается заглянуть ему прямо в душу, и Исак не может отвести взгляд, и хочет, чтобы он сделал именно это — заглянул внутрь него и увидел, что Исак этого хочет, что бы у них ни было на этот момент. Но он также хочет, чтобы он увидел тень сомнения, неуверенность, и чтобы Эвен помог ему преодолеть их. Только он это может.

— ...Да, как там её звали? Лиза! — Исака возвращают из его мыслей. — Она просто влепилась в Эвена! — Он разрывает зрительный контакт и опускает взгляд на землю. Это жизнь выдернула его обратно к реальности.

Эвен поворачивается к этому парню:

— Чувак, — и они все внезапно замолкают, молчание длится слишком долго. Исак чувствует себя словно ребёнок, которого нужно защищать, но он слишком слаб, чтобы защищаться самому, поэтому он позволяет Эвену сделать это.

Затем Эвен наклоняется ближе к Исаку:

— Пошли со мной. — И у Исака нет времени на вопросы, прежде чем Эвен встаёт и уходит с улыбкой, уверенный, что Исак последует за ним. Что он и делает.

Они пересекают поле по направлению к трибунам, но вместо того, чтобы подняться на них, Эвен огибает их, и Исак следует за ним. Они идут к восьми самым высоким местам, которые могут использовать только учителя во время игры. Они закрыты на замок, но Эвен капается в кармане, доставая ключ, и открывает дверь. Конечно же у Эвена есть доступ к любому месту.

— Каково это — получать всё, что ты захочешь? — фыркает Исак.

Уголки его губ ползут вверх, и он слегка хмурится:

— Перестаёт производить впечатление.

Затем они заходят внутрь, садятся на верхний ряд, и это... здорово. Исак никогда не видел поле с такой высоты, и не то чтобы от этого захватывает дух — хотя трава кажется зеленее, что довольно красиво — но есть в этом что-то расслабляющее, и он почти забывает, что он тут не один.

— Тебе нравится? — Эвен откидывается на спинку сидения, раздвинув ноги, и касаясь бедром Исака.

Исак усмехается, чтобы скрыть мурашки, которые побежали у него по телу:

— Я впечатлён.

Эвен широко улыбается, и Исаку приходится прикусить язык от этого вида.

— Тебе стоит увидеть это ночью.

— Ты приходишь сюда по ночам?

— Иногда. Чтобы подумать.

— И о чём же думает Эвен Бэк Насхайм?

— О жизни, — он горько смеётся. — Насколько мы в ней пойманы.

Исак хмурится:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, что бы мы ни делали, куда бы мы ни направлялись, мы по-прежнему _в ней_. Ты не можешь выбраться, — он откашливается, смотря вперёд. — Единственный способ избежать своих мыслей и всего этого — умереть.

— Как-то мрачновато.

— Хм, идеально для ночи, которая тоже во мраке, разве нет? — он поднимает брови.

После этого они не разговаривают, но это не кажется неловким, громкий смех парней с поля заполняет тишину, а когда они затихают, то вступают птицы, и это кажется почти слишком приятным.

Эвен достаёт из куртки самокрутку, затем зажигалку, и Исаку хочется спросить, можно ли им тут курить, но он догадывается, что Эвен и раньше это делал несколько раз, поэтому он оставляет всё как есть. Затем он шарит под сидением рядом с ним, вытаскивая что-то похожее на пепельницу, сделанную из фольги, и Исак фыркает. Возможно, он делал это больше, чем несколько раз.

Он зажигает сигарету и делает глубокую затяжку, протягивая Исаку, который берёт её без слов. Он задерживает дым внутри 5, 6, 7 секунд, и затем выдыхает, закрывая на мгновение глаза. Затем протягивает её обратно, его пальцы касаются пальцев Эвена, и он невольно улыбается.

— Хорошо, да? — низким голосом спрашивает Эвен, и Исак хмыкает. — Разве это не лучшая сигарета, что ты когда-либо курил?

Исак смотрит на него с ухмылкой:

— Не льсти себе.

— Я просто подумал, раз ты куришь её со мной, — Эвен садится ближе, пока они оба смеются. Это не их обычное препирательство, это не обидно, больше похоже на флирт, и сердце Исака подскакивает.

Их смех затихает, сигарета почти закончилась, и лицо Эвена становится серьёзным.

— Но, эм, — Исак слышит, как он сглатывает, и это заставляет его сердце биться быстро и взволнованно. — Я знаю, что мои слова о том, что я не ответил на её поцелуй... Они не звучат правдиво из моих уст, — его голос едва громче шёпота, когда он добавляет: — Для тебя.

Исак не знает, что сказать, потому что это именно то, о чём он думал, и он рад, что ему не пришлось об этом говорить.

— И это звучит слегка странно, — продолжает Эвен со слабым смешком, — но я надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня? Потому что я честен. И я надеюсь, ты простишь меня.

Это на самом деле звучит странно, они никогда не разделяли какие-либо другие эмоции, кроме гнева, но такое чувство, что они делали это дольше.

— Ну, — Исак сглатывает ком в горле, — ты сказал, что ничего не сделал.

Эвен хмыкает, и затем тушит сигарету, закидывая её под сидение.

— Пошли? — он указывает на дверь, в которую они вошли, и он встаёт, возится с ключом в руке. — Я бы с удовольствием остался подольше, но мне скоро нужно забирать сестру из детского сада.

Исак поднимается на ноги, и определённо точно не запинается, когда думает об Эвене рядом с маленькими детьми.

***

Они ждут команду Исака около школы, даже несмотря на то, что Исак сказал, что он не обязан ждать вместе с ним. Эвен просто посмотрел на него, словно он сморозил какую-то глупость, и засунул руки в карманы куртки.

— Я хочу посмотреть один фильм, — говорит Эвен, вставая напротив Исака. — Может, ты тоже захочешь.

Исак бы никогда не подумал, что будет говорить о фильмах с Эвеном, но, опять же, он никогда не думал, что вообще будет разговаривать с Эвеном, так что.

— О чём он?

Но прежде чем Эвен успевает объяснить, выходит команда Исака, и он извиняется с виноватой улыбкой.

Эвен играет бровями и улыбается. Исак садится на трамвай, но не упускает слова Эвена, и он прокручивает их у себя в голове тысячу раз по пути домой, и снова делает это, когда лежит в кровати этой ночью, на его лицо закрадывается улыбка, пока он засыпает.

_«Узнаешь, когда мы будем смотреть его вместе»._


	6. Chapter 6

Исак солгал бы, если бы сказал, что он не думал об этом возможном вечере кино с тех пор, как Эвен его упомянул. Но самое худшее заключается в том, что тогда, на трамвайной остановке, это был единственный раз, когда Эвен поднимал эту тему, а Исаку ужасно хотелось, чтобы тот сделал это снова. Он не хочет упоминать об этом первым, потому что не уверен, серьёзно ли говорил тогда Эвен.

Поэтому Исак просто ждёт и ведёт себя так, будто он не самый нетерпеливый человек на свете. Но проходит неделя, и он в отчаянии.

— Я вчера вечером смотрел фильм, — говорит Исак, разрушая молчание между ними за столом в столовой.

Они начали сидеть за обедом вместе несколько дней назад. Они этого не планировали, но Эвен как-то подошёл к нему, просто чтобы поздороваться, и Юнас, недолго думая, пригласил его сесть с ними. И вот так обеденный перерыв превратился во время Выживания В Близости Эвена Бэк Насхайма, и это было одной из самый сложных вещей, с которой Исаку доводилось иметь дело. Эвен, похоже, не имеет ни малейшего понятия о такой штуке, как личное пространство, поскольку он всегда сидит вприлипку к Исаку, и ему пару раз прилетело от него локтем. Но Исак никогда не отсаживается подальше.

Эвен поднимает взгляд от своего телефона с улыбкой:

— Понравился?

— Ага, — Исак сжимает губы. — Он был очень интересный, кстати.

Эвен собирается что-то спросить, но голос Юнаса, доносящийся позади Исака, прерывает его:

— Что было интересным? — он садится напротив них.

— Исак смотрел фильм прошлым вечером, — говорит ему Эвен, опуская телефон на стол.

Юнас фыркает:

— Ну конечно.

Эвен молча наблюдает, как тот достаёт еду, затем смотрит секунду на Исака, прежде чем нахмурить брови:

— Что?

Что ж, ладно. Фильм был ложью, и Исак очень надеется, что Юнас случайно это не сболтнёт. Он знает, что этого не будет, но он также знает Эвена и его способность добиваться от людей нужной информации. Так что Исак, возможно, и не смотрел фильм прошлой ночью, может быть, он был у Юнаса и ныл о том, что вообще не смотрит никакой фильм, потому что один конкретный человек про это больше не упоминает.

— Ничего, — Юнас ухмыляется им. — Он обычно таким не занимается. В одиночку, по крайней мере.

Исак сейчас в максимальной близости к тому, чтобы наклониться над столом и накрыть рот Юнаса рукой.

Эвен хмурится ещё сильнее:

— Тебе не нравится смотреть кино?

— Нравится! — отвечает Исак слишком быстро, и затем прикусывает язык, незаметно пиная по-прежнему ухмыляющегося Юнаса по столом. — Юнас сам не знает, что несёт, — улыбается он Эвену рядом с ним.

— О, я отлично _знаю_ , о чём говорю!

Исак резко поворачивает голову в сторону Юнаса, его глаз начинает нервно дёргаться, а в голове крутятся нехорошие мысли.

— Эм, ладно, — прерывает Эвен мысленное убийство Юнаса Исаком. — Мне пора идти на урок, так что, — его голос становится тише и обращён по большей часть к Исаку, и сердце Исака пропускает два удара — к чему он уже привык на данный момент — от того, как звучит его голос, и от того, как он кладёт ладонь на верхнюю часть руки Исака и мягко сжимает её, прежде чем встать.

Исак наблюдает, как Эвен уходит, и когда он поворачивается обратно, лицо Юнаса делит пополам широченная улыбка.

— Что. — Исак наклоняет голову набок и закатывает глаза.

Юнас качает головой и принимается за еду.

***

Исак находится на поле на следующий день, ожидая появления своей команды. Он не может не нервничать при мысли о взаимодействии с Лизой. Он знает, что не может винить её. Исак никогда не заявлял, что ему нравится Эвен, он делал как раз-таки противоположное. Поэтому у него нет права злиться на неё. И он не злится. Это скорее ревность, но он пока не готов в этом признаться.

Он лежит на траве в солнцезащитных очках, и он рад, что купил пару с более тёмным оттенком, потому что так проще пялиться на Эвена. Но Исаку всё равно кажется, что Эвен об этом знает, если то, что тот поднимает большой палец в его сторону, предварительно не проверив, видит ли его вообще Исак, о чём-то говорит. Улыбка, которая расплывается у него на лице сразу после этого, тоже не особо помогает ситуации.

Лиза появляется одной из последних, и Исаку приходится сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем он улыбается ей, и чувствует себя виноватым, когда она радостно улыбается ему в ответ.

— Привет! — она садится рядом с ним, и Исак заставляет себя остаться на месте. — Не видела тебя с вечеринки, — она надувает губки, затем они растягиваются в дразнящую улыбку. — Теперь ты слишком крут, чтобы тусоваться со своей командой вне тренировок?

Исак усмехается и выдыхает воздух, который он сдерживал до этого момента, и у него на сердце становится немного легче.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

Она смеётся, и Исак вспоминает все те попытки заставить себя влюбиться в её смех, когда дела были совсем не к чёрту. Это вызывает у него странную ностальгию, и он догадывается, что это напоминание о том, что сейчас всё лучше, гораздо лучше, и это толчок силы и уверенности в себе, о котором Исак только осмеливался когда-то мечтать. Поэтому он впитывает в себя её смех.

Она рассказывает Исаку о том, что он пропустил, когда одна из девочек подзывает её, и затем она уходит, кинув на прощание _«поговорим позже!»_.

Его телефон вибрирует, но прежде чем ему удаётся проверить его, Вильде присоединяется к нему на траве, и его телефон оказывается благополучно забытым.

Она прищуривает глаза, смотря на него долгое время, и Исак выдыхает _«Что?»_ со смешком.

Вильде пожимает плечами:

— Солнышко такое классное сегодня, травка такая зелёная, я рассказала Эве о своей ориентации, — она поднимает взгляд к небу, затем на секунду посылает Исаку улыбку, прежде чем снова вернуть глаза в небо с широкой улыбкой.

Исак мягко хлопает её по руке с открытым от удивления ртом.

— Правда?! — Она гордо кивает. — Как она отреагировала?

— Лучше, чем я ожидала! — её глаза загораются, она вся светится, и сердце Исака наполняется нежностью. — Она внимательно выслушала, когда я ей рассказывала.

— Хм, — Исак качает бровями. — Ты могла бы помочь ей тоже справиться с этим?

Вильде вздыхает:

— Это было бы очень здорово, но, — она улыбается, — я просто рада, что рассказала ей половину этого!

— Я тоже очень рад за тебя, — Исак целует её в щёку. — И очень горд! — он смахивает воображаемую слезу.

Вильде пихает его, смеясь, затем показывает ему язык.

— Ну ладно, а как там у тебя дела с тем, чьё имя нельзя называть?

Исак стонет и чувствует, как на его щёки закрадывается румянец.

— Мы проводим время вместе.

— Ого, — она делает довольное лицо. — Какой поворот событий!

Исак закатывает глаза и смеётся:

— Отстань.

Они оба смотрят в сторону футбольной команды, Эвен сидит на скамейке с двумя парнями из команды и кажется очень заинтересованным в том, о чём они там болтают. Исак мысленно пытается заставить Эвена посмотреть на него, но это не работает, поэтому он прекращает тщетные попытки с надутыми губами.

Вильде смотрит на Исака краем глаза:

— Он классный, да?

— Не то слово! — хнычет Исак. — А ещё горячий, — он не собирался этого произносить, но вышло как-то само собой, и неожиданный взрыв хохота Вильде того стоил.

Его телефон снова вибрирует, и на этот раз он его достаёт, имя Эвена светится на экране вместе с двумя неотвеченными сообщениями.

 

_15:21  
У тебя не особо получается незаметно пялиться._

_15:47  
Эй, мамы завтра вечером не будет. Всё ещё хочешь посмотреть тот фильм?_

 

Исак чуть не выкрикивает «Наконец-то!», но вовремя себя останавливает, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он чувствует, как его щёки начинают болеть от улыбки, и ему приходится откашливаться, чтобы попытаться избавиться от неё. В итоге он снова начинает улыбаться через две секунды.

Он вспоминает слова Юнаса с того вечера, когда он ныл по поводу Эвена, что ему нужно вести себя непринуждённо, и он рад, что обратил тогда на это внимание, потому что сейчас это было очень на руку. Он печатает _«Хаха, да, конечно»_ и обдумывает поставить в конце как минимум два восклицательных знака или эмоджи, но отвергает эту идею.

Он поднимает глаза от экрана, после того как нажимает 'отправить', и перехватывает взгляд Эвена на себе, бабочки и их шаманские танцы возвращаются в считанные секунды. Он наблюдает, как тот проверяет сообщение, и надеется, что улыбка, которую он видит на его лице, это не всего лишь воображение, играющее с ним злую шутку. 

— Просто отвратительно, — драматично вздыхает Вильде, лёжа на спине, и Исак подпрыгивает от её голоса, совершенно забыв, что они тут с Эвеном не одни.

Вместо того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, он убирает телефон в карман, предварительно прочитав новое сообщение от Эвена — и проведя как минимум 10 секунд, улыбаясь из-за него, и ещё 10, пытаясь успокоить своё сердце — и ложится рядом с Вильде.

 

_15:55  
Тогда это свидание_

***

Исак просыпается на следующий день невероятно уставшим, но в то же время взволнованным. Он едва ли поспал прошлой ночью, в его голове беспорядок из всевозможных сценариев сегодняшнего дня или моментов, которые могли пойти совершенно наперекосяк. Эти мысли не покидали его с тех пор, и он ведёт вымышленный разговор с Эвеном в своей голове, пока выбирает наряд на сегодня.

Когда он заходит на кухню, Эскиль уже сидит за столом с кружкой кофе в одной руке, и с телефоном в другой. Он поднимает сонные глаза от экрана, когда замечает присутствие Исака, и улыбается ему.

— Утро доброе, — он подавляет зевок. — Твой кофе на стойке.

Исак благодарит его, потрепав по волосам, и если бы он продолжил делать это ещё хоть секунду, Эскиль бы точно снова уснул, расслабившись. 

Они пьют кофе вместе и устало беседуют, по большей части Эскиль просто ноет и стонет о том, что он хочет вернуться обратно в постель. Большую часть времени Исак соглашается, но прямо сейчас он только хочет пойти в школу и нетерпеливо ждать, пока учебный день закончится, чтобы наконец заполучить Эвена в своё полное распоряжение. 

Это сильное влечение немного давит на Исака, но ему это нравится. Ему нравится, как его сердце начинает биться чаще ещё до того, как он слышит или видит Эвена, словно оно на секунду раньше знает, что это произойдёт. Ему нравится электрический разряд, который проходит через всё его тело, когда они находятся слишком близко, и ему нравятся бабочки в животе, когда Эвен говорит нужные слова или улыбается, и у него появляются морщинки у глаз.

Он вытряхивает эти мысли из головы и допивает остаток кофе, хватая рюкзак. Он уходит в школу на 10 минут раньше, чем обычно, и не упускает ухмылку в голосе Эскиля, когда тот желает ему хорошего дня.

***

Когда уроки заканчиваются, и Исак стоит напротив школы, ожидая Эвена, он проигрывает в голове мысль, как они сидят в тёмном кинотеатре и тянутся одновременно за попкорном или хотят положить свои руки на один и тот же подлокотник. Он фыркает от того, насколько банально это звучит, но продолжает представлять, как это происходит.

Затем на его плечо опускается рука, и он уже улыбается, прежде чем Эвен встаёт напротив него, и они радостно приветствуют друг друга.

— Мы зайдём домой, чтобы оставить вещи? — спрашивает Исак.

Эвен хмурится:

— В смысле?

Исак начинает слегка паниковать, думая, может, Эвен забыл об этом.

— Эм, перед тем, как пойдём в кинотеатр? Мы где-нибудь оставим наши вещи или?..

— О! — брови Эвена взлетают вверх. — Ты думал, мы пойдём в кинотеатр?

— Ну да?

— Нет? — подражает он голосу Исака с улыбкой. — Зачем, ты думаешь, я сказал, что буду сегодня дома один? — затем его голос смягчается: — Мы будем смотреть его у меня.

— Оу, — Исак стоит с открытым ртом и пытается не умереть. — Круто.

Эвен смеётся и начинает идти спиной вперёд:

— Тогда пошли!

***

Входя в пустой дом Эвена, у Исака начинает кружится голова, и он едва не даёт задний ход. Но он всё равно идёт за ним в гостиную. Эвен говорит ему садиться, и Исак так и поступает, предварительно осмотрев уютную комнату.

— Итак, — начинает Эвен, включая фильм. — Ещё одна причина, по которой мы смотрим его здесь — его не показывают в кинотеатрах.

Исак кивает и путешествует взглядом по всему телу Эвена, пока тот занят пультом. Глаза задерживаются на его торсе, и он думает о том, как прикасается к нему, и винит во всём эту его футболку с V-образным вырезом.

Эвен поворачивается, и Исак почти попадается, но вовремя отводит взгляд.

— Ладно, пойду возьму нам перекусить! — Эвен начинает выходить из комнаты. — Что будешь пить?

— Эм-м, пиво? Если у тебя есть, — кричит ему вслед Исак.

Он пытается расслабиться и найти удобную позу на диване, но он слишком обеспокоен, так что выходит не особо успешно. Он кладёт руку рядом с собой, сдаваясь. Эвен возвращается в комнату с закусками и двумя бутылками пива, располагая их на столике перед диваном.

Когда он садится, его рука в опасной близости от руки Исака, которой жутко хочется двинуться и переплести их пальцы вместе, но Исак прикладывает всю свою силу, чтобы этого не сделать.

Но никто из них ничего не предпринимает, и Эвен использует другую руку, чтобы включить фильм.

***

— Какое банальное начало.

— Тс-с-с, просто смотри!

***

— Какой парень, чёрт.

— Замолчи, Исак.

***

— Погоди. Что происходит?

***

— Оу.

***

— Так значит, у неё биполярное расстройство?  
— Да.

***

Когда фильм заканчивается, они сидят во время титров без слов, бутылка пива в руке Исака почти пуста. Его обуревает так много эмоций и волнует так много вопросов, но он не знает, как всё это выразить, и это гложет его изнутри.

Экран возвращается в главное меню, и вот тогда Исак откашливается.

— Так значит, хорошее настроение у неё сменяется депрессией?

Эвен, кажется, обдумывает его вопрос мгновение, затем смотрит на Исака:

— Да. Её настроение продолжает подниматься выше и выше... пока не достигнет самой высокой точки, — он смотрит в сторону, прежде чем продолжить. — Но на самой высоте у неё появляются иррациональные мысли, — он громко сглатывает. — Она делает вещи, не осознавая последствий. Думает, что может быть лучшей во всём, и она могла бы. Потому что у неё есть энергия и мотивация, чтобы попытаться добиться цели.

Он поднимает бровь, и неожиданно выглядит очень грустным, теперь смотря в пол.

— Но она не всегда это понимает. А потом впадает в депрессию, которая... словно мрак, — его смех звучит горче, чем пиво на вкус, которое пьёт Исак. — У неё могут появляться суицидальные мысли... она отдаляется от других...

Исак не уверен, что он когда-либо слышал, чтобы Эвен говорил так много сразу, и это ошеломляюще. Он замечает возможную причину этого, и его сердце сжимается. Эвен по-прежнему не смотрит на него, вероятно, ожидая ответа, и внезапно повисает пронзительная тишина.

Которую Исак разрушает.

— А у тебя? — его голос не громче шёпота, но он всё равно кажется криком.

— Хм? — Эвен наконец поднимает взгляд, стиснув челюсть.

Исак снова пытается, уже более решительным голосом, ища глазами взгляд Эвена:

— У тебя биполярное расстройство?

Затем глаза Эвена находят взгляд Исака, рот приоткрывается. Исак видит, как он делает глубокий вдох, наблюдает, как он отводит взгляд, с дрожью выдыхая. У него занимает ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем он выдавливает тихое «Да».

— Хорошо, — Исак кусает нижнюю губу. — Именно поэтому ты хотел, чтобы я его посмотрел?

Эвен смотрит на шею Исака, не в состоянии поднять глаза выше, и Исак не давит.

— Возможно? Мне кажется, я хотел, чтобы ты догадался. Это проще, чем сказать самому, — признаётся Эвен. — Я хотел увидеть, есть ли у тебя... какие-нибудь суждения на этот счёт или мысли, что это сумасшествие.

— Это не так, — почти резко говорит Исак. Его голос становится мягче, но по-прежнему остаётся решительным. — Психическое расстройство это не... сумасшествие. — Он накрывает руку Эвена своей. — Ты не сумасшедший.

Он видит, что Эвен смотрит на их руки, и Исак только сейчас понимает, что он сделал, и чуть не одёргивает её обратно, но Эвен кладёт другую руку поверх их и улыбается.

— Спасибо, — он наконец смотрит ему в глаза, и та искра, что ранее исчезла, снова возвращается, и от этого у Исака на сердце становится теплее. — Давай просто разрядим обстановку. Ты голоден?

Уголок рта Исака поднимается вверх:

— Зависит от того, что ты умеешь готовить.

— О, я готовлю _лучшие_ сырные тосты, — он делает акцент на слове 'лучшие'.

— Посмотрим.

***

Исак сидит на кухонной стойке, наблюдая, как Эвен достаёт все ингредиенты. Он возится с нарезкой сыра, и Исак порывается помочь ему, но в конечном итоге роняет несколько вещей.

— Эй! — Эвен поднимает одну из специй, просыпавшуюся на хлеб, взглянув на упаковку. — Если ты хотел положить кардамон в тост, то мог бы просто попросить. — дразнит он.

Исак посмеивается, забирая его из рук Эвена, чтобы вернуть на место.

— Прости. Надо было сказать, что кардамон всё делает лучше.

— Даже сейчас? — голос Эвена дрожит от смеха.

— А ты не знал? — Исак пытается сделать серьёзное лицо.

— Понятия не имею. Но, — Эвен двигается в сторону Исака, и внезапно он в его личном пространстве, и это не должно казаться странным, потому что он частенько это делает, но сейчас это ощущается иначе.

Атмосфера меняется, и у Исака кружится голова от того, как быстро бьётся его сердце. Исак буквально может чувствовать дыхание Эвена на своём лице, и он не может оторвать взгляд от его губ. Ему кажется, что Эвен наклоняется, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, но затем он начинает что-то искать позади Исака, и исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется.

— Сейчас его опробуем, — он слышит, как голос Эвена ломается на середине, когда тот протягивает руку с кардамоном около лица Исака.

Исак судорожно выдыхает, голова по-прежнему кружится.

— Поверь мне, станет намного лучше.

Эвен приправляет специей хлеб.

— Хорошо, — он поднимает взгляд. — Я тебе верю.

***

— Знаешь что, — говорит Эвен, откусив от своего тоста. — На самом деле очень вкусно.

Исак фыркает:

— Ты лжёшь мне или себе?

— Обоим, — смеётся Эвен, и Исак быстро к нему присоединяется.

Они сидят на кухне, ноги переплетены под столом после заигрываний, которые были ранее, никто из них не желает двигаться, даже когда становится немного неудобно. Дело идёт к позднему вечеру, света с улицы уже недостаточно, чтобы освещать комнату, поэтому они сидят практически в темноте, хотя они всё ещё могут разглядеть лица друг друга. Это кажется интимным в определённой степени.

Телефон Исака оживает посреди истории, которую он рассказывает, и он, наверное, не стал бы его проверять, будучи слишком поглощённым вниманием Эвена к его рассказу, но аппарат лежит на столе, и он видит имя Эскиля на экране, поэтому решает посмотреть.

 

_20:12  
Привет! А ты не мог бы не приходить домой сегодня? Я приведу парня к нам в квартиру. Люблю тебя_

 

Исак закатывает глаза, когда блокирует телефон, и смотрит на Эвена, драматично вздыхая.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ненавижу своего соседа?

Эвен выдыхает через нос:

— Что случилось?

— Он приведёт домой парня, поэтому мне придётся остаться у Юнаса.

Не теряя ни секунды, Эвен говорит:

— Ты можешь остаться здесь.

Исак чуть не давится, и он точно уверен, что Эвен когда-нибудь его погубит.

— Да ничего страшного, я могу позвонить Юнасу, — он отщипывает кусочек от своего тоста. — Не хочу беспокоить, когда вернётся твоя мама.

— Их не будет завтра до полудня, — пожимает плечами Эвен, словно он не заставляет сердце Исака подскочить к горлу.

— И твоего папы тоже?

— У меня нет папы, — улыбается Эвен. — Ну, в смысле, я думаю, что есть, но меня вырастили две мамы.

— Оу! Хорошо.

— Так что-о, — Эвен откидывается на спинку стула. — Ты можешь остаться.

Исак кивает, и он уже об этом жалеет.

***

После того, как они моют посуду и начинают зевать, Эвен идёт в другую комнату.

Исак нервно чешет заднюю часть шеи:

— Я, наверное, сплю на диване?

Эвен останавливается и поворачивается:

— Серьёзно? На диване? — он качает головой и исчезает за дверями, но продолжает говорить: — Ты знаешь, сколько людей наслаждаются сном на диване? — он высовывает голову из другой комнаты, чтобы посмотреть на Исака. — Нисколько.

Исак растерян и стоит посреди коридора как потерянный щенок. Эвен выходит с полотенцем в руке и протягивает его Исаку.

— Моя кровать достаточно большая. И гораздо более удобная.

Исак прижимает полотенце к груди, пытаясь не паниковать, когда Эвен уходит в другую комнату. Это будет просто ужасно. Исак не может этого сделать. Сидеть с Эвеном — это одно, но спать рядом с ним? Нетушки. Исак ещё хочет пожить.

Эвен протягивает ему футболку и спортивные штаны с улыбкой, и Исак кричит в голове, пока улыбается в ответ.

— Ванная вот там. В шкафчике есть запасная щётка.

Ноги Исака начинают двигаться в сторону вышеупомянутой комнаты, когда Эвен исчезает со словами «Я подготовлю кровать, пока ты закончишь».

***

Когда Исак сидит на кровати Эвена после своих водных процедур, ожидая, пока тот тоже примет душ, он пытается придумать оправдания, почему он не может спать рядом с Эвеном. Единственное и самое правдивое — он боится, что разговаривает во сне и сболтнёт что-нибудь об Эвене. Или, что ещё хуже, попытается поцеловать его, думая, что ему всё это снится.

Просто так чертовски трудно думать, когда он окружён Эвеном всюду, куда ни глянь. Его комната выглядит так, как Исак и ожидал, но всё же иначе. На шкафу висят рисунки, а рядом с ним стоят гитары, тут даже стоит грёбаная рождественская ёлка. В _мае_. Исак позволяет себе впитать это всё на случай, если он тут в последний раз.

Входит Эвен, и конечно же он решает надеть свою самую прозрачную футболку. Исак медленно начинает забывать даже собственное имя.

— Всё в порядке? — он ухмыляется.

Исак кивает, не доверяя своему голосу, и затем свет без предупреждения гаснет.

Но вместо того, чтобы придумать оправдание, он натягивает на тело одеяло, чувствуя, как другая сторона кровати проседает, когда на неё забирается Эвен, и вот теперь они официально делят кровать. Исак пялится в потолок, его глаза медленно привыкают к темноте, сердце неистово стучит. Он уверен, что Эвен слышит его сердцебиение, он должен. Оно громче, чем когда-либо. И вот как же ему тогда спать?

Эвен поворачивается спиной к Исаку, и Исак тихо и долго выдыхает, и затем зажмуривает глаза. Спустя минуту распахивая их, когда слышит голос Эвена:

— Доброй ночи, Исак.

Это звучит успокаивающе и слишком приятно, и становящееся размеренным дыхание Эвена, когда тот засыпает, заставляет Исака ужасно хотеть, чтобы это происходило каждую ночь. Когда Эвен начинает тихонько храпеть, и Исак уверен, что тот уже точно спит, он вздыхает с облегчением, расслабляя плечи.

— Доброй ночи, Эвен, — шепчет он в темноту словно секрет, и затем под звук дыхания Эвена и от теплоты его тела рядом с ним он тоже засыпает.

***

Исак просыпается посреди ночи, когда Эвен обнимает его рукой за талию, и позволяет притянуть себя ближе. 


	7. Chapter 7

Исака будит с утра звук закрывающейся двери, и ему кажется, что он дома, пока не открывает глаза.

Его голова поднимается почти рывком, глаза широко распахиваются, и он делает резкий вдох через рот. Эвен лежит рядом с ним, утыкаясь лицом в свою подушку, всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Его губы непривычного розового оттенка и выглядят невероятно мягкими и слегка сухими, Исаку приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не наклониться к ним. Утренний свет, исходящий от окна с белыми занавесками, окрашивает его кожу в золотой оттенок, и Исак никогда не видел чего-то столь прекрасного.

К нему резко приходит осознание того, что на его бёдра свободно накинута рука, располагаясь на нижней части его спины, и ему так сильно хочется, чтобы его притянули к себе, что тело слегка подрагивает. Но он сдерживается, в то время как его тело горит и ноет от жажды прикосновений.

Раздаётся ещё один звук за пределами комнаты, и это вырывает Исака из его мыслей. Он аккуратно обхватывает запястье Эвена — борясь с желанием переплести пальцы Эвена со своими — и медленно поднимает его руку, располагая её между ними.

Исак вздыхает с облегчением, когда Эвен не просыпается, и после последнего продолжительного взгляда ему удаётся тихо встать и выйти из комнаты. Он секунду стоит напротив двери, пытаясь вспомнить путь в ванную.

Попытка проваливается, поскольку он приходит прямиком на кухню.

Там женщина мягко покачивает бёдрами под тихую музыку по радио, и Исак улыбается от мысли, что Эвен вчера делал то же самое, вероятно, переняв это от неё.

Она поворачивается прежде, чем Исак успевает уйти.

— Привет! — Её голос добрый и весёлый.

— Эм, здравствуйте, — Исак откашливается. — Доброе утро.

Она делает один шаг навстречу Исаку, затем останавливается и улыбается:

— Ты друг Эвена?

А друг ли он? Исак не знает, кто они друг для друга, он ещё не знает, кем он хочет, чтобы они были. Но он знает, что он слишком часто думает о его губах, а по бокам, где Эвен держал его несколько недель назад, до сих пор ощущается жжение.

— Да, думаю, да, — неловко выдавливает Исак.

Она прищуривает глаза на мгновение, прежде чем поднять бровь и пожать плечами с улыбкой:

— Отлично. Ты останешься на завтрак?

Желудок Исака сжался от этого предложения, и он не уверен, это случилось от мысли о еде или от перспективы сидеть вместе за столом.

— Я готовлю вкусные вафли, — добавляет она, поднимая деревянную ложку, которую она держала в руке.

Исак тихо смеётся, затем принимает приглашение и переживает о том, что позже об этом пожалеет.

— Можешь сходить и разбудить его? Еда почти готова.

Кивнув, Исак разворачивается, его плечи расслабляются, когда он уходит из её поля зрения. Сначала он находит ванную, прежде чем вернуться обратно в комнату.

Когда Исак заходит, Эвен спит уже на другом боку, одеяло опустилось ниже на бёдра. Исак глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, закрывая дверь, его сердце гулко бьётся о грудную клетку, как это всегда бывает, когда он рядом с Эвеном. 

Он садится на кровать, сцепляя руки на коленях, большим пальцем постукивая о тыльную сторону ладони. Он смотрит через плечо, взгляд падает на верхнюю часть руки Эвена, белая просвечивающая футболка практически ничего не скрывает. Его глаза спускаются ниже, останавливаясь около поясницы, где задралась футболка, от утреннего солнца его кожа приобрела медовый оттенок, и Исаку так сильно хочется к ней прикоснуться, почувствовать её под своими руками.

Он закрывает глаза и закусывает нижнюю губу, качая головой. Наконец он кладёт ладонь на руку Эвена, мягко её тряся.

— Эй, Эвен, — шепчет он.

Эвен начинает шевелиться и затем поворачивается, рука Исака соскальзывает и падает на матрас с другой стороны от тела Эвена. Он не двигается.

Эвен застенчиво улыбается ему, и это то, что Исак никогда не думал увидеть, и он не знает, как реагировать, кроме как пялиться на него. Его волосы растрёпаны, и пальцы Исака зудят от желания поправить их. Эвен закатывает глаза и со стоном зарывается лицом в подушку.

— Прекрати пялиться, — бормочет он, и Исак видит, как его улыбка становится шире, а румянец становится ярче.

И... что ж. Эвен очень мягкий и застенчивый по утрам, и теперь это новая любимая вещь Исака.

— Твоя мама готовит довольно вкусные вафли, — улыбается он.

Эвен ещё раз стонет, но в этот раз со смешком, и от этого Исак чувствует головокружение.

— Она это сказала? — Исак кивает, смеясь вместе с ним.

Затем лицо Эвена меняется, и он смотрит вверх на Исака, изучая глазами его лицо. Исак боится, что это связано с рукой, которая лежит рядом с его телом, удерживающая их рядом, и он почти убирает её с извинениями, но затем Эвен говорит:

— Ты останешься на завтрак?

— Ну, — гримасничает Исак. — У нас тут речь о вкусных вафлях.

Эвен смеётся, протягивая руку, чтобы игриво шлёпнуть Исака. Исак дёргается со смешком, и он не понимает, что произошло, до тех пор, пока глаза Эвена не опускаются на его тело, медленно и осторожно поднимаясь вверх. Они останавливаются, глядя прямо в глаза Исака, рот Эвена закрывается, и он заметно сглатывает.

Именно тогда Исак осмеливается посмотреть. Он опускает взгляд вниз, и рука, которая лежала на матрасе, теперь располагается на бедре Эвена, и, чёрт подери, почему он не может её переместить?

Никто из них ничего не делает, но пульс под рукой Исака становится некомфортным, и он чувствует участившееся дыхание Эвена. Он слышит, как громко бьётся сердце в ушах, и он не уверен, его это или Эвена, или, может быть, их обоих.

Он не знает, кто начинает наклоняться первым, но они определённо ближе, чем минуту назад, их дыхание смешивается, и Исак чувствует мягкую кожу под своими пальцами, где он укрепляет хватку на бедре Эвена.

Они так близко, и Исак уже начинает вспоминать ощущение губ Эвена на своих несколько недель назад в раздевалке, его разум по-прежнему размыт, но с каждым миллиметром они становятся всё ближе, память начинает набирать обороты, и затем...

— Мальчики! — голос мамы Эвена из-за дверей отстраняет их. Исак вскакивает и становится на ноги. — Еда остывает!

Исак пялится в пол с бешено колотящимся сердцем и чувством, что сейчас грохнется в обморок, затем он решается взглянуть на Эвена. Тот лежит на спине, глаза приклеены к потолку, и Исак может видеть, как рывками поднимается его грудь. Значит, он не единственный, на кого это повлияло. 

— Мы, — пытается Исак, но его голос выходит больше похожим на шёпот. Он прочищает горло.— Мы должны идти. — Но его голос всё равно ломается на середине.

Эвен закрывает глаза, произнося хриплым голосом:

— Ты иди, я присоединюсь через минуту.

Исаку хочется уйти, но в то же время хочется остаться. Он хочет вернуться к тому, на чём они закончили, хочет почувствовать губы Эвена на своих, но он не уверен, хочет ли Эвен этого тоже или это было влияние момента. Он смотрит на него секунду, и когда тот не двигается, Исак выходит из комнаты. 

Он сидит на кухне с мамой Эвена, пытаясь слушать, как она говорит о каких-то новостях, услышанных по радио, но не может сосредоточиться. Он замечает, что вошёл Эвен, только когда она прекращает говорить и раздаётся радостное «Доброе утро!», и его голос врубает тревогу в голове Исака. 

Эвен садится рядом с ним, и вся эта сторона Исака немеет от жара его тела.

— Я уже начала думать, что этому парнишке не удалось тебя разбудить, — пошутила его мама.

— Эм, — Эвен выдыхает через нос. — Нет, ему удалось.

Исак чувствует, как заливается краской, но никто из них не упоминает об этом. Он начинает нервно отщипывать от своей вафли, пальцы его ног стучат по плиткам, слишком сильно ощущая каждое движение Эвена.

Его мама хмыкает:

— Интересненько, — затем она смотрит на Исака. — Обычно это занимает как минимум двадцать минут. С большим количеством протестов с его стороны.

— Мам, — стонет Эвен, и Исак тихо посмеивается.

Она пожимает плечами:

— Что? Я просто говорю, что он проделал отличную работу. Хотя я не уверена, хочу ли знать, какую именно, — подмигивает она.

— Мам! — на этот раз стонет громче Эвен, и Исак едва не давится куском вафли.

Он тянется за кофе напротив него и делает глоток, в то время как Эвен откидывается на спинку стула, руки по-прежнему лежат по бокам от его тарелки. Его мама смотрит на свои с улыбкой, и Исак видит, как Эвен в неверии уставился на неё.

— Невероятно, — он качает головой с улыбкой. Следует мгновение тишины, и затем он снова говорит: — Вафли очень вкусные.

Исак не пытается сдержать свой смех, и Эвен тоже смеётся, улыбка его мамы становится шире.

Затем бедро Эвена прижимается к бедру Исака под столом, и смех Исака затихает, но он пытается сохранять спокойствие. Но сдавленный выдох срывается с его губ, а его тело становится неподвижным. Эвен убирает ногу обратно, но Исак быстро следует за ней, снова сталкивая их друг с другом. Он смотрит на него уголком глаза и видит улыбку за чашкой чая у его рта, и Исак улыбается и думает, что да, _вафли чертовски хороши_.

***

Когда он возвращается домой, то находит Эскиля за кухонным столом, поедающего пасту. Они кивают друг другу в знак приветствия.

— Хочешь? — спрашивает Эскиль с набитым ртом.

— Эм, нет, спасибо. — Исак наливает себе стакан воды. — Я только что поел.

Эскиль смеётся в свою тарелку:

— У Юнаса есть еда? Неожиданно.

Исак фыркает на это замечание.

— На самом деле я... не ночевал у Юнаса.

Звук вилки, ударившейся о тарелку, гулко отзывается у него в ушах. Эскиль немного отодвигает от себя еду.

— Выкладывай.

Он смотрит на него прищуренными глазами, и Исак едва сдерживает смех.

— Я остался у Эвена.

— У капитана футбольной команды Эвена? — Лицо Эскиля принимает комичное выражение.

Исак закатывает глаза:

— Да, у капитана футбольной команды Эвена.

Эскиль выпячивает нижнюю губу и удовлетворенно кивает:

— Я гордый отец. — Затем он играет бровями. — Что-нибудь было?

— Нет! — Исак не может сдержать улыбку.

— А ты _хотел_ , чтобы что-нибудь было?

Вместо ответа Исак поднимает стакан ко рту и начинает пить. У Эскиля отвисает челюсть, и затем они оба смеются. Исак ставит стакан на стол, и когда он оборачивается, лицо Эскиля смягчается, и появляется лишь намёк на улыбку.

— Что между вами двумя? — Он придвигает свою тарелку обратно и начинает работать вилкой.

Исак облокачивается на кухонную стойку, руками сжимая края и барабаня по ней пальцами.

— Мне бы тоже хотелось это знать.

***

Этой ночью ему приходит сообщение.

_23:56_  
_Прошлой ночью ты был в моей комнате_  
_И теперь мои простыни пахнут тобой_

Он краснеет в темноте комнаты и даже не пытается сдержать улыбку, которая тут же появляется у него на лице.

_**23:58  
Ты реально цитируешь Эда Ширана?**_

_23:58  
Это делает меня романтиком?_

****

********

_**23:59  
Не особо.**_

_00:01  
Хм... Тогда нужно придумать что-то ещё._

_**00:02  
Удачи.**_

Прежде чем закрыть глаза, он ищет наушники и с улыбкой включает «Shape Of You» на повторе.

***

Он сидит в кабинете, делая последнюю домашку, когда входит Эва. Он приветствует её широкой улыбкой, но та лишь натянуто улыбается в ответ.

— Что случилось? — хмурится Исак.

Эва делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем заговорить:

— Ты знаешь о Вильде, — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает она, и Исак не отрицает. Она вздыхает: — Кажется, она мне нравится. Больше, чем друг.

Исак улыбается, думая о Вильде.

— Почему тебе так кажется?

— Ну, тебе известно, что я и раньше целовалась с девушками на вечеринках, — начинает она, и Исак кивает, чтобы она продолжала. — Но это всегда было.... иначе с Вильде. Это не ради забавы. Ну, в смысле, это довольно забавно, — тихонько смеётся она, — но в то же время кажется чем-то иным? Я хочу целовать её и за пределами вечеринок, чёрт, я даже думала о том, как мы держимся за руки и ходим на свидания.

Она поднимает взгляд, и Исак улыбается ей.

— Я думала, ну ладно, такое бывает у друзей. Но когда она открылась, это всё нахлынуло с новой силой и моё сердце никогда не билось так быстро. — Она судорожно выдыхает. — Мне кажется, я влюблена в неё.

Исак хмыкает:

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Да, но в то же время, — она начинает крутить кольцо на своём пальце. — Как узнать, что ты любишь кого-то?

Исак задумывается ненадолго, затем отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Мне кажется, что находясь рядом с этим человеком, ты чувствуешь, что это лучшее, что могло с тобой произойти, и ты хочешь остаться с ним навсегда. Или настолько, насколько он позволит тебе.

Он сглатывает, опираясь на спинку стула.

— И когда ты смотришь ему в глаза, тебе кажется, что они видят тебя насквозь, и это пугающе, но в то же время волнительно. Ты чувствуешь, что он словно видит лучшее в тебе, и ты хочешь быть лучшей версией себя, хочешь быть стоящим усилий.

Возникает короткая пауза, затем он сухо смеётся:

— Иногда этот человек раздражает тебя, так сильно тебя раздражает, но в конечном итоге заставляет смеяться. Из-за чего ты ненавидишь его, но... — он качает головой. — Ты смеёшься над каждой глупостью, которую он совершает, даже если она вообще не смешная, ты всё равно смеёшься. Потому что он рядом, и это просто... Наполняет тебя счастьем, и тебе кажется, что твоё сердце готово взорваться, поэтому ты смеёшься.

— А когда смеётся он, то всё остальное в мире кажется неважным. Всё вокруг тебя исчезает, и ты просто растворяешься в этом моменте, — он улыбается в пол, когда продолжает. — Или когда ты просыпаешься рядом с ним, а он ещё спит, и ты смотришь на него и думаешь: «Да. Именно это я хочу видеть до конца своих дней».

Эва откашливается, и Исак понимает, что он заболтался. Он извиняюще улыбается ей, но она лишь качает головой. 

— Тебе не кажется, что это немного поспешно?

На её губах появляется небольшая улыбка:

— Мне не кажется, что любовь может быть поспешной. Тебе может казаться, что слишком рано, потому что люди говорят тебе, что требуется время, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то. Но ты чувствуешь то, что чувствуешь. Вне зависимости от того, как глубоко или как долго это длится. Если ты любишь кого-то, то ты его любишь. Это самое лучшее в любви — она не имеет ограничений.

Раздаётся звонок, и начинают заходить другие ученики, заполняя класс и тишину, которая повисла между ним и Эвой на секунду.

Исак так и не смог сосредоточиться на занятии.

***

Он выходит на спортивное поле, и ему требуется одна минута, чтобы заметить Эвена, когда он не обнаруживает его рядом с футбольной командой. Он стоит дальше, разговаривая с Лизой.

Исак сжимает челюсть, когда подходит к ним.

— Привет.

Эвен удивлённо поворачивается и пытается улыбнуться. Он сдаётся, когда лицо Исака остаётся непроницаемым.

Лиза оглядывает их обоих, затем с большими глазами и сжатыми губами уходит.

— К чему это было? — Исак даже не пытается скрывать своё раздражение.

Эвен качает головой:

— Я просто сказал ей, что ничего к ней не чувствую. — Когда Исак ничего не говорит, он добавляет: — Можешь спросить у неё.

Плечи Исака наконец расслабляются, и на его губах начинает играть улыбка.

— Я тебе верю.

— Спасибо, — широко улыбается Эвен. — Кстати, завтра будет небольшая игра. Только для нашей школы.

— Я знаю, — Исак не может сдержаться и улыбается в ответ. — Но мы не участвуем.

— Но ты же всё равно придёшь, да? — Эвен делает шаг навстречу к нему, и Исаку следовало бы сделать шаг назад, иначе они окажутся очень близко, но он остаётся на месте.

— Может быть?

Эвен поднимает брови:

— Приходи. У меня есть для тебя сюрприз.

— Какой ещё сюрприз? — смеётся Исак.

Эвен пожимает плечами:

— Завтра узнаешь, — и затем он начинает уходить. — Пока, Исак. Повеселись.

Исак собирается идти к своей команде, но голос Эвена заставляет его повернуться.

— О, и ещё кое-что, — улыбается он и начинает петь: — _Я влюблён в твой образ_ , — затем он играет бровями и снова начинает идти, напевая эту песню.

Исак смеётся, и у него уже болят щёки, но он не возражает.

***

На следующее утро его будит Вильде, распахнув занавески и впуская в комнату свет. Исак утыкается лицом в подушку, когда чувствует, как она села на кровать рядом с ним.

— Привет, Исак. — Её голос звучит не очень громко, и он очень за это признателен. Он улыбается в ответ и поворачивается к ней, не открывая глаз. — Эва рассказала мне.

Исак медленно открывает глаза, которые тут же начинает жечь свет.

— Она рассказала тебе?

Вильде кивает:

— Она сказала, что обращалась к тебе за советом, что заставило меня немного понервничать. — Исак пихает её в плечо. — Но затем она рассказала, что именно ты ей сказал. Спасибо.

— Пустяки, — улыбается Исак. — И что теперь между вами двумя?

— Ну, — глаза Вильде загораются, улыбка на её губах такая же яркая. — Сегодня мы идём на наше первое свидание.

Улыбка Исака становится почти такой же счастливой, как у неё. Он берёт её за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

— Я так рад за тебя, Вильде.

Она гладит его большой палец своим.

— А я очень рада за тебя.

— О чём ты? — в недоумении смеётся он.

— Он раздражает тебя, но ты его любишь, — копирует она его голос, затем ухмыляется.

Исак краснеет и закатывает глаза. Он снова собирается пихнуть её в плечо, но Вильде укрепляет хватку на его руке и чмокает её. Исак сдаётся.

— Мы с тобой влюбляемся в кого-то одновременно, — начинает Вильде. — Назови более культовую пару.

— О боже, — смеётся Исак, и Вильде присоединяется к нему. Теперь у них обоих на душе становится легче.

***

Он приезжает на игру позднее, чем он делает это обычно, когда они выступают. Трибуны заполнены как и во время более крупных игр. По большей части сейчас это ученики, которые тут занимаются.

Исак стоит на входе, оглядываясь в поисках Эвена. Затем он сам его находит, положив руку ему на плечо сзади, и Исак поворачивается.

— Не меня ли ты ищешь? — улыбается Эвен.

— Не, — уголок рта Исака поднимается. — Вообще-то, я ищу кое-кого другого.

Эвен внимательно кивает:

— Так значит, ты не хочешь сюрприз?

— А вот теперь, когда ты это упомянул, думаю, у меня появится минутка для тебя.

Они улыбаются друг другу, затем Эвен кивает в сторону раздевалки:

— Пойдём.

Сердце Исака начинает биться быстрее, пока они идут по коридору, проходя мимо нескольких человек по пути. Но когда они заходят в раздевалку, там никого нет, а в голове Исака тысяча мыслей.

— Закрой глаза, — говорит Эвен, и, немного поколебавшись, Исак выполняет просьбу.

Он чувствует себя немного глупо, пока стоит с закрытыми глазами, и его так и подмывает подглядеть. Но он борется с этим порывом. Он слышит шорох, как открывается и закрывается шкафчик, его нервозность зашкаливает. Затем Эвен говорит ему открыть глаза, и он с осторожностью это делает.

Первым он видит широкую улыбку Эвена и немного настораживается, затем он опускает взгляд на руки Эвена, в которых тот держит свою футбольную куртку с его фамилией на спине. Эвен кусает губы.

— Что? — хмурится Исак.

— Она твоя.

— Что.

Эвен смеётся, а его глаза сияют.

— Она твоя. Надевай.

Исак берёт её, но держит в руках.

— Почему?

Эвен громко и долго вздыхает, улыбка не сходит с его губ. Исаку очень сложно не улыбнуться в ответ.

— У каждого игрока есть две, я дарю тебе одну из своих, — говорит Эвен, словно это что-то совершенно простое. И это на самом деле так. — А теперь надевай её.

Исак так и поступает. Сердце подскакивает к горлу, и он чувствует пульс каждой клеточкой своего тела. Надев куртку, он начинает кружиться.

— Ну и как я выгляжу?

Эвен ухмыляется:

— Как мой парень.

Исак делает вид, что его сердце только что не остановилось, и он прерывисто дышит, когда спрашивает:

— То есть, хорошо?

— А тебе самому нравится? — В глазах Эвена надежда, и он не разрывает зрительный контакт, пока этого не делает Исак, опуская взгляд в пол, пока его щёки и сердце горят огнём.

— Мне нравится. — Исак чувствует, как фамилия Эвена прожигает ему спину, поселяясь у него в сердце.

Эвен медленно подходит к нему ближе, слишком медленно, каждый его шаг гулко отзывается в голове Исака. Он чувствует, как невозможно быстро его сердце качает кровь по сравнению с шагами Эвена, и он задумывается, а будет ли так и дальше. И он вроде как знает ответ.

Эвен берёт подбородок Исака в свою руку:

— Тогда ты выглядишь идеально.

Затем он целует его.

Исак пытался вспомнить их первый поцелуй, он пытался почувствовать его каждый божий день последние несколько недель. Но он так и не смог воссоздать его полностью. Но это уже неважно, потому что этот поцелуй... этот поцелуй намного, намного лучше того, что он помнит.

Прикосновение мягких губ Эвена словно облака, разбивающиеся о ярко-голубое небо, его язык у него во рту словно прохладный ветерок в летний день, а затем зубы, мягко покусывающие его нижнюю губу, делая это всё реальностью.

Рука Эвена скользит вверх по шее Исака, поднимаясь к волосам, и он слегка тянет за них, от чего Исак издаёт стон, который исчезает между их губами. Прилив крови в ушах медленно утихает, Исак притягивает Эвена ближе за бёдра и целует глубже.

Исак разрывает поцелуй, когда чувствует, как рука Эвена проскальзывает под его футболку, не доверяя себе. Рука Эвена застывает, и затем он опускает футболку обратно, располагая обе руки на талии Исака, пока пытается выровнять дыхание.

Он издаёт слабый смешок напротив лба Исака, и Исак ведёт пальцами вверх по спине Эвена, останавливаясь на его шее. Он мягко прижимает большой палец к вене, чтобы почувствовать его пульс. Эвен наклоняется и целует Исака чуть выше бровей, что похоже на обещание.

Исак поднимает глаза и находит взгляд Эвена, как он всегда это делает, стоят ли они на расстоянии дюйма друг от друга или же на противоположных концах комнаты.

Их глаза всегда находят друг друга, и теперь, наконец, это сделали и их сердца.


End file.
